Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Timmy tiene 15 años y aún persigue el amor de Trixie pero Tootie siempre lo estropea, por ello le dice cosas crueles. Entonces ella decide dejarlo en paz. Pero a otra persona no le conviene eso, ya que sino perderá su oportunidad con la hermosa pelinegra de ojos azules. Esto hará que todo se ponga patas arriba para los cuatro chicos.
1. Solo ignórame

**Hola, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador, todo el crédito es suyo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **SOLO IGNÓRAME**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba gustando de él, queriéndolo, amándolo, idolatrándolo, convirtiéndolo en su obsesión y único anhelo. Su primer amor, el único hombre al que amaba.

Pero todos tenían un límite, inclusive ella, y por fin se había cansado; para suerte de él. Por fin había decidido dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por aquel niño de gorra rosa y grandes dientes. Ya no podía seguir así, arrastrándose por alguien que jamás correspondería su amor, ya era suficiente, tenía que valorarse ella, sino, ¿quién más lo haría?, sabía que el castaño no lo haría. Había llegado el momento de decir basta, lo superaría y de una vez por todas lo olvidaría.

Salió esa mañana de su casa decidida, no lo perseguiría, no lo saludaría, no le dirigiría la palabra, ni siquiera lo miraría. Haría tal cual él se lo había pedido, lo ignoraría y se rendiría de una vez por todas a obtener su amor.

Le dolía mucho las palabras que él le había dicho la noche anterior, ella no quería avergonzarlo, solo había sido un accidente, pero el de gorra rosa se había molestado y le había dicho cosas que realmente la lastimaron.

 _"–Ya basta, eres realmente molesta, no te das cuenta que jamás me vas a gustar. Hazme un favor e ignórame, ya no soporto que me sigas a todas partes, eres un verdadero fastidio, sería feliz si desaparecieses de mi vida–dijo Timmy lleno de enojo y mirándola hecho una fiera."_

Tan solo de recordar esos vocablos hacía que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, muchas veces él había hecho y dicho cosas que la habían dañado, pero después de tantos intentos fallidos y ver que no iba a ninguna parte le dolía y ya no podía aguantarlo más. Por lo que después de escuchar aquello entendió que el jamás la miraría de otra manera.

 **. . . .**

Ahora tenían 15 años y gracias a varias cosas él había sido el primer niño que le habían permitido continuar con sus padrinos, cosa que animaba a los cuatro. Timmy había cambiado bastante durante esos años, se había vuelto muy alto y musculoso, haciendo que su popularidad aumentara, pero siguiera sin conseguir al amor de su vida.

El castaño aún seguía molesto por la noche anterior, Tootie podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia. Por fin había logrado tener una oportunidad para bailar con Trixie y Tootie le había tirado ponche encima haciendo que la pelinegra declinara su petición, dejándolo solo a unos pasos de la gloria.

Él siempre había estado enamorado de la popular ojo azul, así que cuando por culpa de su acosadora su oportunidad se había visto interrumpida un montón de ira creció en su pecho y estalló de mala manera diciéndole palabras que luego de haber reflexionado le parecieron crueles. Pero tampoco se preocupaba demasiado por ello, conocía perfectamente el carácter de su hostigada compañera de clase, era imposible, para su mala suerte, que ella dejara de perseguirlo por esas simples palabras que le había dicho, pero si gracias a eso lo lograba, debería haberlo hecho mucho, pero mucho antes.

Cuando llegó a clase y vio a esa exasperante niña de dos coletas y frenillos con enormes gafas negras esperó que saltara hacia él y con su horrible voz chillona lo saludara como habitualmente solía hacerlo cada mañana desde que la había conocido. Pero ese saludo nunca llegó dejando sorprendido al de gorra rosa.

Ella se sintió un poco feliz al ver la reacción de él, pero se desanimó rápidamente cuando observó que el rostro de sorpresa del castaño cambiaba rápidamente a una sonrisa complaciente que se extendía por toda su faz. ¿Estaba feliz de que ella lo dejara en paz?, se preguntaba tristemente solo sintiendo unas enromes ganas de llorar. ¿No era nada para él?

–Timmy, cariño. Creo que deberías disculparte con Tootie por la noche anterior, las palabras que le dijiste fueron muy duras–habló Wanda preocupada, notaba como la pequeña se estaba conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

–Es verdad, casi parecías un loco cuando gritabas a la chica. Fue muy espantoso–dijo Cosmo riendo, mientras Poof sonreía asintiendo, pero rápidamente pararon al ver la molesta mirada de la peli rosa.

–Si ella me deja en paz sería lo mejor, además, no me disculparé por algo que no siento, no niego que tal vez me pasé un poco, pero lo que le dije fue verdad, realmente lo pensaba–dijo serio mientras el profesor entraba a la clase.

La clase paso normal y tranquila, Tootie quería acercarse al castaño, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, también tenía orgullo. Así tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad y salió corriendo del salón sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Iba tan rápido y distraída que no se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien delante hasta que chocó con él cayendo estrepitosamente en el frio y duro suelo de la escuela haciendo que varias personas se comenzasen a reír de ella, apresuradamente salió corriendo de allí, su día se había vuelto un total infierno y no deseaba ser el foco de las bromas.

Remy Cajallena solo había visto una pelinegra y difusa silueta, pero que por su horrible manera de vestir y esas gafas pasadas de moda seguramente era la acosadora personal del Turner. Le extrañaba que no estuviera pendiente de él como siempre solía estarlo, cosa que no era de su agrado, y que para él esa chica significaba una oportunidad para estar a solas con Trixie. La cuatro ojos mantenía distraído a Turner mientras él hacía su movimiento con la hermosa pelinegra.

–Timmy cariño, realmente creo que te deberías disculpar con Tootie. La pobre parecía muy afectada, sino haces algo vas a acabar perdiéndola de verdad, ¿acaso no la extrañarías? –dijo Wanda preocupa.

El adolescente paró en seco tras escuchar esas palabras "perderla" se repetía internamente; un ligero pinchazo se instaló en su pecho, pero rápido lo descartó. Deshacerse de ella era exactamente lo que había intentado hacer desde hacía mucho, así que si esa era su manera de deshacerse de ella era una gran oportunidad y esta vez no la estropearía.

–Lo siento Wanda pero no lo haré, si esta es mi oportunidad de librarme de ella, es lo mejor. Estoy cansado de que por su culpa siempre se estropee mis planes con Trixie–habló cansado, ya recogiendo sus cosas.

Ella en verdad sabía que su ahijado tenía esa obsesión con la pelinegra, pero también veía los puros y lindos sentimientos que tenía Tootie por Timmy, solo esperaba que después no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba causando.

Remy había escuchado hablar al Turner solo en el salón y le preocupaba lo que acababa de oír. Si la tonta de Tootie dejaba en paz a Timmy este se acercaría más a Trixie, no lo podía permitir. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería que su oportunidad con la chica más guapa de la escuela se fuera a pique, la azabache debía ser suya a como diera lugar.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo con una sola idea en mente, encontrar a Tootie y convencerla de que le ayude en su plan, para su suerte había visto como salía corriendo, seguramente para irse a su casa. La buscó en todo el camino, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, así que decidió recaudar información sobre ella y averiguar en donde vivía.

* * *

 **Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado. A mi Tootie me parece el personaje más tierno de los padrinos mágicos, por eso quería hacer algo sobre ella. Además, Timmy es un idiota por no fijarse en ella.**


	2. Todo comienza con un plan

**Hola, como dije los personajes tienen 15 años, casi 16. Timmy tiene el aspecto del capítulo cuando se transformó en adolescente y tuvo una cita con Vicky en el parque de atracciones, pero menos musculoso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

 **TODO COMIENZA CON UN PLAN**

Al blondo no le costó más de unos minutos recaudar toda la información que había sobre la pelinegra. Su mayordomo le había conseguido todo lo que le había pedido, desde sus aburridos hobbies, lugares que frecuentaba, gustos, su casa y más cercanos conocidos. Inclusive descubrió todo lo que ella había hecho por el Turner, como su club de fans, entre otras locuras que había hecho la cuatro ojos para que se percatara de su presencia y se enamorara de ella. Patética. No entendía como una persona en su sano juicio se rebajaba tanto para satisfacer el ego de una persona que ni siquiera nota que existes. ¿Es que no se tenía un poco de respeto propio? Como se podía arrastrar por alguien como el Turner.

Por lo que había podido leer le parecía una chica bastante simple y corriente desde el punto de vista del rubio, además de un tanto obsesiva, comprendía porque hasta Timmy se cansaba de su constante acoso.

Entendía a la perfección por qué era una de las más impopulares de toda la escuela, no había hecho muchas cosas para recordar, solo era una empollona más. Incluso con su vestimenta daba la impresión de una chica simple. Sus enormes gafas negras pasadas de moda, esas horribles dos coletas que no había cambiado desde que era una niña, los frenillos que aún estaban en sus dientes y esa ropa holgada del siglo pasado que llevaba la definían como una completa nerd.

Y ni, aunque la hubiese tenido que conquistar para una apuesta se hubiera acercado a ella, ahora mismo era la única que podía impedir que el Turner se acercara más a Trixie, cosa que no podía dejar pasar, no permitiría que el estúpido castaño le ganase. Así que tendría que utilizar todas sus cartas para convencerla de que su plan los podía beneficiar a ambos. La vida se podía poner realmente irónica cuando quería, ahora solo tenía que aguantarse, no le quedaba otra salida.

Llegó a una casa pequeña, muy diferente a la suya. Esperó no encontrarse con el terror de los niños, Vicky, quien era la hermana mayor de la cuatro ojos. Para su suerte lo recibió la interesada, llevaba la misma ropa que minutos atrás en el instituto, solo que ahora tenía los ojos rojos de seguramente haber estado llorando, debía querer mucho al chico de gorra rosa, algo que no comprendía.

–Hola, soy Remy Cajallena, soy del salón 3-B–se presentó lo más educadamente que pudo. –Quería hablar sobre algo que nos concierne–dijo él tranquilinamente aparentando tener más delicadeza y amabilidad de la que en verdad poseía.

La chica sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, era uno de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto, ¿cómo no conocerlo? pero al igual que Timmy, él también estaba coladito por los huesos de la popular ojo azul.

Todo aquello le extrañaba, no entendía de que podría querer hablar con ella, no tenían nada en común. Jamás habían cruzado palabra, ni siquiera se habían dirigido alguna mirada, nunca habían interactuado, eran completos desconocidos.

–Seguramente te estas preguntando el porqué de mi presencia en tu dulce hogar–dijo irónico mirándola fijamente haciendo que ella se extrañara más y lo mirara inquisidoramente, molestándose por el tono que había empleado.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó directa y cortante viéndolo con cautela y con un tono más fuerte que del que siempre empleaba cuando hablaba con el Turner cosa que lo sorprendió notablemente. Pensaba que sería mucho más fácil tratar con ella.

–Es fácil, solo necesito tu ayuda en un pequeño asunto. A ti te gusta el Turner y a mi Trixie, si nos ayudamos mutuamente conseguiremos lo que queremos–dijo lanzándole una sonrisa tratando de cautivarla y que cumpliera sus deseos.

Ella sabía que el rubio era el principal rival del chico de grandes dientes, ambos querían a Trixie, pero ella los ignoraba. En verdad ella tampoco la entendía mucho, es decir, ambos chicos habían cambiado notablemente convirtiéndose en chicos muy atractivos, pero la ojo azul parecía indiferente y siempre los dejaba con un palmo de narices.

–No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Timmy–dijo con un ligero tono de enfado y molestia mientras cerraba la puerta, pero el blondo al ver el acto al último segundo lo impidió con su pie.

Remy rápidamente pensó en otro beneficio para la cuatro ojos, no podía dejar que su plan se viniera abajo, tenía que convencerla, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido sino quería fracasar. Como odiaba esa palabra.

–¿Qué quieres? Yo te daré lo que tú desees–dijo el volviendo a sonreír un poco desesperado.

–¡No quiero nada, ya estoy cansada! ¡No quiero que me sigan tratando como una tonta, ya estoy harta, no todo es belleza! –gritó Tootie muy enfadada tratando de quitar su pie de la puerta, pero el ojiverde no cedía.

El ricachón se estaba quedando sin ideas, no se le ocurría nada con lo que convencerla, cuando de repente calló en la cuenta de lo que la pelinegra acababa de decir. "No todo es belleza", ya sabía como convencerla.

–¿Y si hago que te veas hermosa? –dijo él quitando su pie logrando que ella le tomase atención.

La chica paró de forcejear y analizó las palabras dichas por el blondo. "¿Y si hago que te veas hermosa?", se repetía en su mente. En verdad era una propuesta muy interesante y tentadora. Era lo que en estos momentos más quería, volverse alguien admirada y desea, tanto o más que Trixie.

–¿Bo-bonita, como Trixie? –preguntó muy interesada por las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio.

El rubio tuvo que aguantarse y resistir las enormes ganas de reírse por las ocurrencias de la chica, pero se tranquilizó y mantuvo la compostura. Conteniéndose por el bien de su plan, solo limitándose a asentir afirmativamente ante la ridícula locura que ella había dicho. Ni con todo el dinero del mundo se podría ver tan bonita como Trixie.

–¿Entonces, hay trato? –preguntó extendiendo su mano mientras la miraba fijamente, sabía que ya la tenía.

Por alguna razón Tootie sentía que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa, pero aun así deseaba cambiar, hacerle arrepentir a Timmy por no haber aceptado su amor cuando quiso dárselo solo a él.

–Qué quieres que haga–habló ella firmemente mientras le mantenía la mirada y él sonreía altaneramente.

–Hay mucho que hacer, pero primero te haré ver bella. Acompáñame–dijo con una mueca mientras se voltearaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia su limusina siendo seguido por la pelinegra.

* * *

 **Perdón por demorar tanto y escribir tan poco, pero últimamente no me siento tan inspirada y no logro escribir las historias, pero igual me pondré manos a la obra.**


	3. Una difícil pero correcta decisión

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador, Butch Hartman, perdón por demorar tanto.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

 **UNA DIFÍCIL PERO CORRECTA DECISIÓN**

La pelinegra no lo podía creer, no se sentía muy segura al haber aceptado aquella propuesta, el rubio aún no le había dicho que era lo que tenía que hacer y sus motivos tampoco le gustaban, no es que quisiera hacerle daño a Timmy, a pesar de que en parte quisiese. Ella solo se había limitado a seguirle al lujoso vehículo, esperando a ver qué pasaba.

"Tendría que haberlo pensado más detenidamente", pensaba la pelinegra arrepintiéndose por su precipitada decisión. Aunque el castaño le había dicho palabras crueles no podía evitar seguir queriéndolo, pero no quería eso, ya no.

No podía estar siempre de esa misma manera, Timmy no la quería, era un hecho, lo tenía que aceptar. De niña, e incluso ahora trató de todas las maneras que él se fijara en ella, pero todo había resultado en vano, no había mirado en su dirección ni una sola vez. Por eso, esta vez no lo iba a hacer por él, sino por ella, cambiaría, haría que él se fijara en ella y luego lo rechazaría, así por fin se podría librar de ese doloroso amor.

–¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó Tootie, pero el rubio hablaba por teléfono así que la ignoró.

Ya era suficiente con que Timmy y toda la escuela ignoraran su presencia, así que no dejaría que alguien más también lo hiciera, por lo que tomó el teléfono del blondo y cortó la llamada.

–Listo, ya no estas ocupado, así que escúchame-dijo haciendo que él se sorprendiera.

El Cajallena estaba a punto de tirar a la pelinegra a la carretera, pero se acordó de su querida Trixie y tuvo que reprimir las ganas asesinas que tenía en su contra.

El rubio ni siquiera estaba haciendo una llamada para él, sino que estaba en plenas negociaciones con un prestigioso centro de belleza para ella, y por su culpa ahora se había visto arruinado.

–Sabes que acabas de cortar a la única persona que tal vez te podía ayudar–dijo inexpresivamente haciendo que Tootie se quedara de piedra.

–¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó inocentemente la chica.

–Íbamos a ir un famoso centro de belleza, se ha de pedir cita con muchos meses de antelación, estaba a punto de conseguir que me lo dieran para la semana que viene, pero gracias a tu numerito vamos a tener que esperar más tiempo-terminó de decir haciendo que Tootie se arrepintiera por su comportamiento.

–Lo siento mucho–dijo ella con la cabeza bajada haciendo que él soltase un suspiro.

–Vamos a la óptica, hay que pedir que te hagan lentes de contacto, esas gafas son horribles–sentenció haciendo que esta vez ella solo asintiera.

Los dos chicos bajaron en el centro comercial más próximo y la pelinegra rápidamente vio como la gente veía al rubio, sobre todo las chicas.

–Vaya, sí que eres muy popular-dijo Tootie en voz alta sin darse cuenta, haciendo que el rostro del rubio se ensombreciera.

–¡Apúrate! –gritó haciendo que diera un pequeño salto y caminara más rápido.

Cuando llegaron a la óptica un hombre de media edad rápidamente se acercó a Remy.

–Buenas tardes señor, ¿desea algo? –dijo el hombre lo más amable posible.

–Dale unas lentes de contacto–dijo fríamente–Cuando acabes ven al coche, cárgalo a la cuenta de mi familia–terminó de decir y luego se fue dejando sola a la pelinegra.

El hombre actuó con rapidez y le midió los ojos.

–En tres días tendrá listos sus lentes, muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros–dijo.

Tootie no entendía porque el rubio se comportaba de esa manera, parecía que cuanto más amables eran con él peor se comportaba. Aunque presentía que tal vez podría haber algo más, aunque no sabía el qué.

 **. . . .**

Timmy caminaba tranquilamente por el centro comercial, ahora que no tenía rondado a su acosadora todo era muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

–Esto es muy aburrido–dijo Timmy mientras se sentaba en un banco.

–¿Extrañas a Tootie? Ella era muy graciosa, cada vez que decías algo hacía cualquier cosa para cumplir tus deseos, casi no nos necesitabas–dijo Cosmo sorprendiendo a su ahijado.

–¡Pero qué dices! Yo no la extraño, estoy bien, soy feliz, ahora estoy tranquilo–dijo alzando la voz.

Wanda en verdad se preocupaba mucho por la chica, ella al largo de los años había visto todas las cosas que la pelinegra había hecho por Timmy, pero él no había sabido apreciarlas, se preocupaba porque luego se arrepintiese.

–Timmy, en verdad creo que tendrías que arreglar las cosas con Tootie, no ha tratado de hablar contigo en todo el día, creo que esta vez en verdad podría alejarse de ti–dijo preocupada.

Timmy no entendía porque Wanda quería que arreglara las cosas con su acosadora, solo era una sanguijuela muy molesta.

Entonces de repente a lo lejos vio la figura de la susodicha entrando en la limosina de Remy. Y las palabras que la peli rosa acababa de pronunciar se empezaron a repetir en su cabeza "creo que esta vez en verdad podría alejarse de ti".

Rápidamente desechó esa tonta idea de su cabeza junto con el pinchazo de su pecho, Tootie estaba demasiado enamorada de él como para desistir e ir tras el estúpido del Cajallena, inclusive su apellido era estúpido, como toda su existencia.

–¡Chicos, deseo saber que está haciendo Tootie! –pidió Timmy sorprendiendo a sus padrinos.

–¡Te vas a disculpar! –gritó entusiasmada Wanda.

De repente en un poof todos se encontraban detrás de un arbusto en frente de la casa de la pelinegra.

Timmy se sentía más tranquilo, seguramente la chica que se había metido en la limusina del rubio debía ser otra chica, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a irse vio esa limusina y para más sorpresa vio que Tootie bajaba de allí.

–Mañana me esperas, vamos a ir a comprarte ropa–dijo el rubio haciendo que ella asintiera.

–Gracias por todo, adiós–habló para dirigirse a su casa sin darse cuenta que aquel que le quitaba la respiración había visto esa escena y un montón de locas ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, este capítulo me ha costado mucho, no sabía cómo continuar con la historia, pero ahora creo que ya sé por qué rumbo la voy a llevar, bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Un rumor que se vuelve verdad

**Hooola, esta vez he sido más rápida ahora veo que quiero hacer sufrir a Timmy, en verdad siempre es muy cruel con Tootie, cuando ella siempre se preocupa por él.** **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador, Butch Hartman.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

 **UN RUMOR QUE SE VUELVE VERDAD**

Timmy no entendía nada, porque Tootie estaba con su peor enemigo, ella sabía perfectamente que Remy y él tenía una mala relación, ya que ambos querían conseguir a Trixie. Asi que no entendía porque **su** acosadora estaba con ese.

–¡Oh, pero si es Tootie! –dijo Wanda sorprendida.

Timmy tenía una molestia en su pecho, sentía como su sangre fluía con más rapidez y se comenzaba a sentir más molesto.

–Deseo que Tootie deje de ver a Remy–dijo Timmy seriamente.

–Timmy si pides eso mandarás a Tootie muy lejos–dijo Wanda mirando a Timmy, era imposible hacer que no se vieran.

El castaño no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada, porque le molestaba que Tootie estuviera detrás de Remy, tendría que alegrarse porque su rival desistiera con Trixie.

–Amor, poof, poff–dijo el bebé mágico mirando a Timmy logrando hacer que la opresión en el pecho de este se hiciera más grande.

Tootie estaba estirada en su cama con un único pensamiento en su mente, Timmy, solo había pasado un día sin hablarle y casi parecía que no lo hubiera visto en siglos. Se sentía cansada, no entendía cómo era posible que aún lo siguiera queriendo, pero ahora gracias a Remy podría lograr verse más bonita.

Al día siguiente iba a ir a clase, pero para su sorpresa la limusina del Cajallena se encontraba fuera esperándola.

–Sube–dijo fríamente haciendo que la pelinegra se molestara por su tono.

–Sé que ayer me equivoqué y no debí cortar la llamada, pero yo no te estoy hablando mal así que tú tampoco lo hagas–terminó de decir mirándolo seriamente, a lo que él solo volteo sus ojos y suspiró para luego decir "sí, sí".

Cuando llegaron de la escuela y varias personas vieron a Tootie salir de la limusina de Remy hicieron cara de espanto, y de pronto en toda la escuela se hablaba sobre un supuesto amor entre ella y el blondo.

No tardó mucho para que este rumor llegara a oídos de la popular pelinegra e hiciera que se molestara, así que cuando apenas vio a Remy lo atosigó de preguntas.

–¿Cómo es eso de que tú y Tootie son algo? ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Dónde está tu buen juicio? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas caído tan bajo teniendo a alguien como yo a tu lado? –decía ella tremendamente indignada.

De repente una fabulosa idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, tal vez la mejor manera de conseguir a Trixie era ponerla celosa, y quien mejor que Tootie, pensaba él.

–Bueno, yo… la verdad es que fue algo inesperado–dijo haciendo que la cara de Trixie se pusiera en blanco y casi se desmayara.

 **. . . .**

Tootie sentía como todos tenían las miradas puestas en ellas, se sentía extraña, nunca había tenido tanta atención para ella sola. Pero de repente se topó con una azul mirada que tanto le gustaba, Timmy la estaba mirando fijamente y eso solo hacía que su corazón empezara a latir como desbocado y quisiera ir hacia él, pero sabía que no podía.

Trató de mantener la compostura y desvió sus ojos para que él no se diera cuenta que aún lo seguía queriendo, por su orgullo tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que resistir.

Esto solo hizo que Timmy se comenzara a sentir cada vez más extraño y molesto, había escuchado por toda la escuela el rumor sobre que ella y el rubio habían comenzado a salir y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Al largo del día el castaño se trató de acercar a la pelinegra, pero ella trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. Entonces cuando tocó la campanada marcando la finalización del día Tootie salió del aula como alma que llevaba el diablo y fue a encontrarse con el rubio antes de estar frente a frente con Turner.

–¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme que has venido corriendo? –dijo divertido Remy haciendo que Tootie hiciera una mirada de molestia, no entendía cómo podía ser tan ególatra, Timmy jamás podría haber dicho algo tan cutre.

–Estoy cansada, no quiero tener que aguantar algo más–dijo ella dando un suspiro.

–Sí, lo que digas, entonces hablemos de algo más importante. No sé si lo has escuchado, pero parece que todo el mundo cree que tú y yo estamos saliendo–dijo el blondo haciendo que ella se sorprendiera por lo que acababa de decir.

–¡Qué, pero eso no es cierto! –dijo ella sin saber que decir y tremendamente anonadada.

–Bueno, les he dicho que era verdad, así que tienes que hacer pensar a todos que estás enamorada de mí, no creo que te sea tan difícil–terminó de decir haciendo que ella se quedara de piedra y no comprendiera ni una sola palabra

–¡Más quisieras, serías el último chico al que mirara, tienes un carácter pésimo, no eres agradecido! Y además… ¡Eres muy creído! Está bien que seas rico pero el dinero no lo es todo–habló ella haciendo que el blondo se sorprendiera por sus palabras y se molestara.

–Sabes que si no fuera rico no te podría ayudar–dijo él sonriendo con altanería mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–Eso puede ser en parte verdad, pero no es algo tan relevante–dijo claramente molesta.

–¿Relevante, a que te refieres? –preguntó muy confundido por sus palabras.

–Tú eres rico y por ello consigues las cosas más rápido, las personas normales se esfuerzan por conseguir las cosas, tardan más, pero las consiguen. Tal vez yo hubiera tardado años en volverme más bonita, pero al final lo hubiera logrado. Creo–dijo ella ya no muy segura.

Remy no entendía porque esa chica decía cosas tan disparatadas, realmente no la comprendía.

–Da igual, la cosa es que tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novia, si quieres verte bonita–dijo él cortando la conversación.

–¡Me niego! –gritó ella a todo pulmón haciendo que el rubio empezara a perder los papeles.

–Si no lo haces dejaré de ayudarte–dijo haciendo que ella se molestara cada vez más.

–Si te atreves a besarme te mato–soltó ella con los ojos llenos de furia mientras el reía socarronamente.

* * *

 **Bueno por ahora eso es todo, no sé qué tal les está pareciendo, a mí me gusta cómo me está quedando, pero me gustaría conocer su opinión. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Si no lo cuidas lo puedes perder

**Hola otra vez, bueno estoy aquí otra vez y vengo con otro capítulo, esta vez estoy siendo más rápido, parece que cuando empiezo la escuela la inspiración vuelve como por arte de mágico, bueno no tengo más que decirles así que disfruten el capítulo. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador, Butch Hartman.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **SI NO LO CUIDAS LO PUEDES PERDER**

–Ya hemos llegado, baja–ordenó el rubio haciendo que ella se molestara por su tono de voz.

–¿No puedes ser más amable? Soy tu novia después de todo–dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente para fastidiarlo.

Remy ignoró por completo su comentario y tomó su mano haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, no se lo esperaba.

–Tienes razón, discúlpame–dijo depositando un suave beso en su mano logrando que ella se sonrojara. –¿Deseas que te trate así mi querida novia? –dijo él burlonamente, esperando que ella rectificara sus palabras, pero se encontró con un rosto molesto mirándolo inquisidoramente.

Tootie se enfadó al ver que él solo quería molestarla por lo que no se quedaría atrás, sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla logrando que él se pusiera rojo como un tomate y comenzara a balbucear cosas incompresibles haciendo que ella se riera de una forma que él jamás había visto.

–Co-co tú-t no y-yo e-res–dijo claramente alterado por ese inesperado acto ocasionando que una dulce risa emergía de los labios de Tootie haciendo que el corazón de Remy por un momento se acelerase por ella. –Vamos–dijo ya más calmado y golpeándose mentalmente por su reacción, mientras pensaba "Estúpida chica, se ha atrevido a besarme. Esto no se va a quedar así, como que me llamo Remy Cajallena".

Ambos chicos entraron a una tienda de aspecto caro, rápidamente fueron atendidos por las dependientas, pero Remy dijo que no era necesario.

–¿Eres talla S no? A pesar de esa ropa me parece que eres delgada–habló y ella se limitó a asentir sorprendida, la mayoría de personas creía que era más gordita a causa de su ropa.

El rubio empezó a escoger varios conjuntos de ropa que le podrían quedar bien a Tootie, la pobre estaba llevando una pila de ropa que el chico ponía en sus delicados brazos femeninos, que empezaban a tambalearse por el peso. Quería vengarse por lo que ella le había hecho, y esa era una buena manera, no la pensaba ayudar.

–¿No deberías llevarlo tú y yo escoger? –dijo cansada por todo el peso que llevaba en sus brazos.

–Con tu mal gusto solo comprarías cosas feas–dijo él y avanzó sin prestarle más atención.

Esto se repitió en unas cuantas tiendas más, haciendo que la pobre Tootie llevara por lo menos 20 Kg de ropa en bolsas que ya la estaban matando mientras él se sentía un poco, pero solo un poco culpable.

Cuando llegaron a la limusina el rubio iba a ayudarla, ya que pensaba que se había propasado, después de todo era un caballero con modales. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo su chofer se le adelantó, cosa que ella agradeció, logrando que él se molestara y después se dispuso a llevarlos a la mansión del blondo.

Cuando llegaron el rubio llevó a la pelinegra a una habitación para que se empezara a probar la ropa que él había comprado. Le dio un sencillo vestido color vino con tela de encaje, con unos botones hasta la cintura adornada por un delgado cinturón marrón y unas bailarinas del mismo color.

Era la primera vez que la chica se ponía ropa de ese estilo, no se sentía muy cómoda.

–¿Tengo que salir vestida así? –preguntó Tootie un poco avergonzada mientras Remy suspiraba por la obviedad de su tonta pregunta.

–No, es para que te quedes en un cuarto oscuro y nadie te vea, para eso te he comprado toda esa ropa–dijo él con todo el sarcasmo del mundo haciendo que ella se ofendiera.

La pelinegra se sentía avergonzada, así que poco a poco se fue asomando hasta quedar de pie frente al Cajallena logrando que el corazón de él se comenzara a acelerar.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y claramente avergonzada.

Remy estaba en shock, no esperaba que debajo de esa horrible y ancha ropa se escondiera un cuerpo como ese, no era tan voluptuosa como Trixie, pero tenía unas delicadas curvas que la hacían ver despampanante y perfecta tal como era.

Tootie esperaba que el rubio le dijera algo molesto, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, cuando al fin se dispuso a hablar llamaron a la puerta.

 **. . . .**

Timmy caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, normalmente era Tootie quien lo perseguía y no al revés. Solo quería hablar con ella y preguntarle respecto a Remy, pero ella lo había evadido a toda costa, cosa que molestaba mucho al castaño. ¿Quién se creía que era para ignorarlo?

–¡Ah, es una idiota! ¡¿Por qué me he de preocupar por ella?! –decía claramente enfadado para luego tirarse en su cama frustrado por lo que le pasaba con la pelinegra, ya que no entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella con Remy.

–Te dije que te disculparas con Tootie a tiempo, pero no me hiciste caso–dijo molesta Wanda.

–¡Vale, tenías razón, no tendría que haberle dicho todo eso, me pasé, ya lo sé! –gritó exaltado.

–Timmy si no cuidas lo que tienes lo puedes llegar a perder–recalcó Wanda logrando que la opresión que el castaño había sentido volviera.

–Deseo volver al momento en que le dije eso a Tootie–pidió un poco desesperado.

Sus padrinos se dispusieron a cumplir la petición del chico, pero sus varitas se desinflaron y ningún hechizo se realizó, sorprendiendo a los presentes y haciendo que Timmy se sintiera ansioso. ¿Por qué no podían cumplir su deseo?

* * *

 **Lo siento este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado.**


	6. Mejor una que no dos visitas

**Bueno estoy aquí otra vez, con un capítulo más, creo que algunos ya saben quién es la persona que llamó a la puerta (lo digo por ti XD). Los personajes no me pertenecen y sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **MEJOR UNA QUE NO DOS VISITAS**

Los pensamientos de Remy se vieron dispersados por los toques en la puerta y calló, golpeándose mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero es que en su cabeza aún se repetía aquella palabra "hermosa". ¡Se ha vuelta vuelto loco!

–Señorito ha llegado un paquete de la óptica a nombre de la señorita Tootie–dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó intrigado a lo que el mayordomo volvió a reafirmar.

–Les di tu dirección, no quería dejar la mía porque si mi hermana recibía por casualidad el paquete lo más probable es que ella quisiera quedárselos. Además, no quisiera que las tuvieras que volver a comprar, ya me has comprado muchas cosas, no quisiera seguir debiéndote más de lo que ya te debo–terminó de decir en un tono triste que no pasó desapercibido por el chico, que trató de hacer que ella se olvidase del tema y se centrase en otra cosa.

–Pruébatelas–dijo y ella asintió, entonces su móvil vibró tomando toda su atención, acababa de recibir un mensaje, su plan comenzaba a tomar forma, pensaba al ver la espalda de la chica.

Cuando la pelinegra terminó de ponérselas el chico pudo notar que ella era poseedora de unos preciosos orbes violetas, que iluminaban su delicado rostro, logrando que otra vez el rubio sintiera como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. Pero que nuevamente se viera interrumpido por otro toque en la puerta que volvió a despejar sus pensamientos.

–Señorito, alguien desea verle–dijo el mismo mayordomo que antes había entrado.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó el chico sin imaginarse de quien podría tratarse el misterioso invitado.

–Es una hermosa señorita, me dijo que su nombre era Trixie, dijo que era una amiga suya–informó.

Cuando el blondo escuchó ese nombre sonrió para sus adentros, parecía que los celos de la chica más guapa de la escuela ya comenzaban a actuar. El ratón de biblioteca era muy efectivo para hacer tambalear el ego de la azabache.

Tootie al oír aquel nombre sintió enfadada, no es que odiara a la pelinegra, pero ella era tan superficial y había lastimado tanto a Timmy que le tenía un ligero rencor, ella había hecho sufrir mucho a su castaño.

Todavía recordaba todas las veces que había visto al chico de gorra rosa derramar lágrimas por su causa, y aun así el seguía detrás de ella, como ella lo hacía con él. Tan solo al recordar el rostro del chico un pinchazo atravesó su corazón, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero sabía que no debía.

La popular pelinegra entró a la habitación como si fuera su propia casa, pero quedó en shock cuando notó, el gran cambio que se había producido en la otra pelinegra.

– ¡Que es esto! ¡Remy! –exclamó con un potente chillido que dejó casi sordo a todos los presentes.

 **. . . .**

Los tres se habían quedado en silencio, sin saber qué hacer ni decir, hasta que Cosmo oportunamente decidió intervenir.

–Parece que tendrás que pedir otro deseo–dijo él sin la menor preocupación ni notar la situación que hasta el bebé mágico conocía, por lo que recibió un codazo de Wanda para que se callara, pero él solo se quejó sin comprender nada. Que supiera, no había dicho nada malo.

Timmy no lo entendía, solo quería volver en el tiempo y reparar el tremendo error que había cometido con Tootie, quería volver a tenerla en su vida, como ¿amiga, acosadora? No lo sabía, pero quería volver a tenerla cerca. En verdad odiaba verla cerca de Remy, ya que sentía como su pecho se oprimiría y su sangre hervía cuando los veía juntos, y solo habían sido un par de veces, se estaba volviendo loco.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero Tootie estaba con él cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre dispuesta a dar su hombro para que él llorase o darle un abrazo para animarlo, sabía que palabras eran las necesarias para calmarlo.

–Creo que es por las reglas–dijo Wanda en tono triste. –Lo más posible es que Tootie esté enamorada de Remy, como lo que pasó cuando pediste un hermano mayor y ella se enamoró de él y por eso no podíamos hacerlo desaparecer–terminó de decir ella.

Él había querido que Tootie despareciera de su vida, que lo dejara en paz, pero que ahora que ella ya no se encontraba a su lado sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho y no entendía por qué. No le gustaba pensar que ella pudiera enamorarse de alguien tan superficial como el Cajallena, conocía a la perfección el horrible carácter del blondo y Tootie era demasiado dulce como para caer enamorada de él. Tenía que hacer algo para volver a tenerla consigo, tenía que disculparse con ella.

Esta vez no pararía hasta conseguirlo, por muy difícil que le pareciera y por mucho que ella lo evadiera, lo lograría, como que su nombre era Timmy Turner.

–Deseo ir a donde está Tootie–dijo Timmy ya más calmado, pero totalmente decidido y firme.

Sus padrinos se dispusieron a cumplir su deseo, esta vez Wanda esperaba que todo saliera favorable para su ahijado.

Cuando se materializaron en la mansión Cajallena Timmy casi entra en un ataque de ira, se iba a ir indignado cuando al fondo del pasillo escuchó la voz de la pelinegra. "¡Suéltame, ah!".

–¡Tottie! –dijo Timmy exaltado al escucharla y salió corriendo en su busca.

Cuando entró en la habitación sus ojos no creía lo que veían, ni en sus más locos sueños esperaba ver a Tootie y Trixie peleándose mientras Remy trataba de separarlas, sin perder un segundo más y casi sin pensarlo, actuando casi por instinto el castaño se dirigió hacia su pelinegra y la tomó en sus brazos para que no siguiera con aquella pelea.

En el momento que la pelinegra notó aquellos brazos y su corazón latió como desbocado notó que solo podían pertenecer a su castaño.

–¡Timmy! –dijo ella en un tono de sorpresa pero que detonaba alegría, cuanto había ansiado verlo.

Trixie se sentía muy indignada, primero Remy y ahora Timmy, ya no lo aguantaba, por su orgullo tenía que salir de allí "¡Me voy!" dijo enfada, y se marchó sin que nadie la detuviera.

Cuando Timmy se fijó mejor en la pelinegra pudo notar otra vez aquellos ojos violetas, que una vez por casualidad de la vida pudo vislumbrar cuando por su culpa le rompió sus gafas. Iba a acariciar un de sus mejillas, pero el blondo actuó rápidamente y apartó a Tootie de los brazos del castaño logrando que el sentimiento de vacío volviera.

–¡No toques a **mi** novia! –advirtió Remy con fiereza no solo sorprendiendo a Timmy sino a la propia Tootie. –Tenemos que irnos, ven–dijo casi arrastrándola sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Veía como la cara de Timmy desaparecía de su vista mientras subía a la limusina del blondo y comenzaba a avanzar.

* * *

 **Hola, no sé si hoy o mañana publicaré el próximo capítulo, ya que tengo la mitad, intentaré ser rápida, espero saber que les parce mi fic, y gracias a todos por leerlo. :D**


	7. Un cambio representa muchas cosas

**Hai, hai, hace tanto que no publico XD, bueno es que hoy mi vi inspirada y salió este capítulo, en fin, Trate de publicar lo antes posible, disfrútenlo. ;) Los personajes no son míos, solo los uso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

 **UN CAMBIO REPRESENTA MUCHAS COSAS**

Tootie quería preguntarle al rubio porque se había comportado así, pero conocía la difícil relación que tenían entre ellos, así que optó por no decir nada, no quería enfadarlo más de lo que estaba.

Solo lo miraba disimuladamente, el chico tenía una mueca de molestia y frustración, pero también había una pisca de tristeza y eso preocupaba un poco a Tootie. Dentro de lo cabía él había sido amable, además trato de ayudarla cuando casi se coge de los pelos con Trixie. Inclusive había recibido la bofetada que la azabache le había intentado dar.

El blondo nunca había tenido tantas ganas de partirle la cara a Timmy, y vaya que, si había tenido ganas otras veces, pensaba el rubio claramente enfadado. Pero no entendía porque le molestaba tanto. En verdad no lo entendía, pero cuando vio a la pelinegra en los brazos del Turner se llenó de ira, quería alejarla de él, era suya, es decir, era parte de su plan, una pieza muy importante, por lo que no podía dejarla así como así.

Y mientras el chofer conducía a donde Remy le había indicado minutos antes de que todo el revuelo ocurriera ambos chicos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando la limusina paró se encontraban en uno de los salones de belleza más famosos y caros de todo Dimmsdale, la pelinegra jamás había ido a un lugar así y mucho menos a uno así de caro y lujoso.

–¿Vamos a entrar? –preguntó sorprendida mientras veía el lugar detenidamente y con admiración.

El chico no dijo ni una palabra solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicándole que le siguiera y dejara de hacer preguntas tontas, no estaba de humor.

Al entrar una hermosa mujer de cabello ondeado y castaño con unos preciosos ojos caramelos se acercó a los dos chicos y les dio la bienvenida cordialmente.

–Entonces, ella es la amiga de la que me hablaste–dijo la mujer sonriendo viendo a la pelinegra.

–¿Amiga? –preguntó él con cara de escéptico, logrando que Tootie se riera.

–Sí, soy su amiga–dijo con una sonrisa burlona que puso nervioso al Cajallena y eso lo molestó.

–Sé que esta vez es todo un reto, pero tu era la única que podría conseguirlo, si tú no lo logras nadie más podría hacerlo, ayúdala–habló logrando que la pelinegra se ofendiera con sus palabras y quisiera molestarlo.

–Pero Remy cariño, eso no es lo que tú me dices cuando estamos solos–dijo acercándose peligrosamente logrando que el blondo se pusiera tenso por su cercanía.

–¡Entonces es tu novia! –habló la mujer logrando recibir una mirada desaprobatoria del rubio logrando que soltara una pequeña carcajada. –Bueno pequeña, sígueme, te dejaré hermosa, más de lo que ya estás–dijo la mujer con un dulce tono y divertida por la situación.

Conocía desde hace mucho a Remy y nunca lo había visto actuar así, no era un chico muy expresivo, pero en el fondo era bastante amable si se lo llegaba a proponer.

–Por cierto, yo soy Monic, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedir. Pasa por aquí–dijo la amable mujer.

Tootie estaba muy nerviosa, le habían quitado sus nuevas lentes de contacto, sus coletas y su ropa. Dejándola desnuda y solo con una toalla blanca cubriéndole, mientras estaba estirada en una cama en una enorme habitación de paredes enlozadas de varios colores.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer muy diferente a la primera, esta era corpulenta y de aspecto fuerte, con facciones un tanto masculinas.

–Túmbate y relájate–dijo con una voz potente y autoritaria haciendo que la chica se intimidara.

A pesar de que aquella mujer era de un aspecto brusco sus masajes eran todo lo contrario, cosa que comprobó la pelinegra al sentir los suaves toques que la mujer le proporcionaba y que la relajaban totalmente. Al terminar el masaje se sentía totalmente extasiada y agradecida con aquella mujer.

–Gracias–dijo ella al ver como la mujer salía.

La pelinegra se quedó otra vez sola en la habitación y de repente Remy abrió la puerta logrando que ella se pusiera en alerta.

–¡Ah, vete, vete! –gritaba despavorida mientras el blondo se encontraba muy confundido, pero entonces cuando notó que la pelinegra solo llevaba puesta una toalla salió como loco, estaba avergonzado.

De repente alguien lo tomó por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared, se había hecho daño, pero el dolor se fue rápido siendo remplazado por molestia al ver de quien se trataba.

–Suelta–dijo el blondo mirándolo inexpresivamente y con ferviente rencor mutuo.

Ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, se podía notar el profundo odio que ambos se procesaban.

Por suerte Monic apareció en el momento idóneo, justo antes que ambos comenzaran una pelea.

–Vayan a la sala de invitados–dijo seria y amenazadoramente logrando que ambos muchachos retrocedieran por la extraña aura que irradiaba la chica.

Por muy dulce que aquella mujer parecía era cinturón negro en Karate y eso Remy lo sabía de primera mano, ya que una vez fue su entrenadora de defensa personal y sus golpes eran super dolorosos.

La pelinegra que se encontraba en la habitación era aliena a la situación que segundos atrás estuvo a punto de pasar y así lo estaría ya que Monic no quería preocuparla.

Después de los relajantes masajes le hicieron una limpieza facial, un baño de chocolate, entre otras técnicas que dejaron a la chica como nueva. Por último, le recortaron las puntas de su cabello y se lo dejaron suelto y ligeramente en degradé.

Cuando Tootie salió a la sala de espera no se esperó ver a Timmy allí, su pulso se aceleró y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. El castaño se dio cuenta que ella no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, se había puesto pálida con tan solo intercambiar miradas.

–Hola–dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero otra vez se vio interrumpido por Remy.

Esta vez el castaño no lo iba a permitir, quería hablar con ella, se trató de quitarlo, pero el rubio no le dejaba, así que le dio un puñetazo. Cuando Tootie vio esto se molestó, Remy solo trataba de ayudarla, entonces, llena de rabia se acercó al castaño y le propinó una bofetada que le dolió más que cualquier golpe que el blondo o cualquiera podría darle.

–¿T-tootie? –dijo con voz lastimosa logrando que el corazón de la pelinegra se rompiera y su mano temblara.

No podía mirarlo a cara, nunca lo había visto con ese rostro, se empezaba a sentir mal, se quería disculpar, pero Remy se la llevó sin que pudiera articular ni una palabra.

* * *

 **Chan-chan-chan! ¿Qué tal, que os ha parecido? No sabía si poner o no la parte de la bofetada ya que no sabía si me quedaría demasiado cliclé, pero creo que no está mal. Me ha gustado bastante el resultado y creo que aunque hay cosas por mejorar pues va bastante bien. Además me encanta ver sufir un poco a Timmy, la verdad es que ya iba siendo hora, él era quien siempre hacia sufrir a la azabache, es bueno recibir un poco de su propia medicina. Bueno nos leemos el próximo capítulo :D**


	8. La soledad es dolorosa

**Se que me estoy pasado con el drama, pero depende del día escribo una cosa u otra, bueno los personajes no son míos, pero aun así me gustan, creo que se los robaré. XD**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

 **LA SOLEDAD ES DOLOROSA**

La pelinegra no hacía más que voltear en la dirección donde se encontraba Timmy, pero Remy no quería dejarla, algo en su pecho se oprimía, sentía que si la soltaba desaparecería de su lado.

Hace mucho ya había tenido un sentimiento como ese, cuando perdió a su pez dorado, Juanisimo.

–¡Remy, para! –pedía Tootie. –¡Me haces daño! –decía tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre.

Inesperadamente el chico frenó y abrazó a la chica. Ella no sabía qué hacer, veía como de la comisura de su labio le salía sangre, trató de limpiarlo, pero solo logró que la aprisionara más entre sus brazos.

–No me dejes, no puedo volver a soportar la soledad, Juanisimo–dijo Remy logrando desconcertar a la pelinegra.

–¿R-Remy? –preguntó la chica preocupada por el blondo.

Cuando el de cabellos rubios escuchó la voz de la azabache se desconcertó, no comprendía porque cada vez que se acordaba de su pez algo en su ser se removía y oprimía su pecho, llenándolo de tristeza y soledad.

Rápidamente la apartó de él y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Tootie no sabía lo que ocurría en la cabeza del ojo verde, pero quería animarlo, sentía empatía por ese muchacho.

–No estás solo, somos amigos–dijo ella sonriendo logrando que él se sintiera nervioso.

–No te confundas, solo eres una parte de mi plan–habló descolocando a la chica.

El muchacho no podía articular palabra, se sentía humillado, pero sobre todo avergonzado, quería dejarla atrás, no tenía ganas de mirar su ridícula cara y esos lastimeros ojos que lo observaban. Hoy se había vuelto un día muy agotador.

Cuando volvió al centro entró rápidamente a la limusina y le ordenó al chofer arrancar.

–Pero la señorita Tootie aún no ha lle–dijo Josh, pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase se encontró con la furiosa mirada del blondo que lo fulminaba, así que solo se dispuso a seguir sus órdenes, aunque en verdad no quisiera, pero no quería enfadarlo más de lo ya estaba.

El Cajallena no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de la pelinegra, no quería lastimarla, pero ya no podía seguir con eso, ya nada tenía sentido. Él había ideado ese plan por Trixie, pero ya no quería estar con ella, al menos no de forma romántica.

–Maldita sea–refunfuñaba el chico. –¿Cómo he podido…? ¡Esto es una locura! –negaba a la conclusión a la cual había llegado.

El conductor escuchaba lo que el adolescente decía, y entendía lo que ocurría, sabía que era muy riesgoso abrir la boca y decirle lo que él pensaba, conocía el carácter del blondo, pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con el chico le había cogido algo de estima.

Y cuando tomó el suficiente coraje como para aconsejarlo llegaron a la mansión del blondo.

Él sin decir nada salió y se fue directo a su habitación, sin que el chico pudiera hablar, luego se tiró en su cama y suspiró.

No estaba seguro de que lo que le pasaba fuera algo normal. Tootie no era una chica linda, pensaba, pero entonces cuando vio su sonrisa, que a pesar de tener los brackets se veía hermosa todos sus argumentos posteriores se vinieron abajo.

–¡Esto es ridículo! –exclamó cansado al darse cuenta de lo que sentía por la azabache.

 **. . . .**

Tootie caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, se sentía triste por las palabras del chico, pero lo que más sentía era enfado cada vez que las recordaba. Y aunque no eran las mismas palabras que había empleado Timmy con ella, significaban lo mismo. Aléjate de mí y déjame en paz. Por eso esta vez las cosas no se iban a quedar así, iría a su casa y se enteraría de lo que vale un peine, ella ya no era la misma niña tonta que se dejaba pisotear sin ningún orgullo.

 **. . . .**

Timmy se encontraba estirado en su cama, su pecho se estremecía y sentía su mejilla arder. "Lo defendió" pensaba contrariado. No podía quitarse el rostro de ella cuando lo golpeó, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer, ella se de verdad se podría enamorado del blondo. No, era imposible.

–¡Maldita sea, Maldita sea! –gritaba el Turner tratando de reprimir toda la ira que estaba sintiendo

Sus padrinos veían callados a su ahijado, inclusive Cosmo se preocupaba, aún si no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera por alguno de los rechazos de Trixie.

–¡MALDICIÓN! –gritó con voz potente logrando asustar a Poof, mientras él comenzaba a destrozar su cuarto.

–¡Timmy, basta, detente, estas asustando a Poof! –pedía Wanda angustiada por el comportamiento del castaño, pero él ya no podía escuchar nada, solo sentía un enorme agujero en su pecho que le oprimía fuertemente.

–Tootie–susurró golpeando su cama muy molesto. No entendía nada.

 **. . . .**

El chico seguía tirado en su cama tratando de negar sus sentimientos cuando se vio interrumpido por unos estruendosos golpes en su puerta.

–¡Váyanse, estoy ocupado! –anunció molesto, no quería tener que recibir a nadie.

Pero al invitado le dio igual el hecho que le negase la entrada ya que igualmente decidió ingresar.

–¡Discúlpate! –dijo la pelinegra molesta mirándolo fijamente, logrando que el chico se desorientara por completo y que él no entendiese la situación. –¡Discúlpate! –volvió a repetir con más enfado.

–¿Q-que? –logró articular sin comprender lo que ocurría. –¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –preguntó.

–He venido para que te disculpes–dijo firmemente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–N-no tengo nada de lo que disculparme–habló logrando que ella se enfadara más.

–Primero tocas a mi puerta y pides mi ayuda sin que nos conozcamos, me ayudas a cambiar, empiezo a creer que nos llevamos mejor y luego sueltas que solo soy parte de tu plan. ¡Me parece ridículo, es más, creo que no estás siendo sincero! Y ¿quién es Juanisimo? –terminó de decir ella.

–No tengo por qué responderte–contestó molesto. –Vienes a mi casa como si fuera la tuya, me interrogas como si fuera un preso y me exiges que me disculpe. ¿Qué derecho tienes sobre mí para pedirme que te responda? –habló muy indignado.

–Mira, no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, y puede que para ti yo no signifique nada más que una parte de tu plan–dijo mirándolo logrando que él se sintiera culpable. –Pero para mí tú te has vuelto un amigo y yo no puedo dejar solo a mis amigos–sentenció seria mirándolo con dulzura.

–Esto es ridículo–pronunció mientras reía amargamente. –¿Por qué tú de entre todas las chicas? –habló logrando desubicar a la pelinegra.

–¿Te he hecho algo? –preguntó ella tratando de comprender las palabras del ojo verde.

–Sí, lo haz echo, ¡así que hazte responsable! –dijo mirándola serio.

–¿Re-responsable? –preguntó muy intrigada, pero Remy no tenía ganas de decirle ahora como se sentía.

–Juanisimo es mi pez–dijo evitando por completo el tema. –Era un ridículo pez que tenía, no sé porque, pero cada vez que me acuerdo de él me pongo melancólico–terminó de decir.

Ella no sabía que decir, no esperaba que el rubio se abriera.

–Te lo diré claro para que lo entiendas, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Siempre–habló mirándola fijamente a los ojos logrando que ella se sintiera nerviosa.

* * *

 **Vale, no sé cómo me salió así, yo pensaba hacer otra cosa, pero al final resultó esto, en fin, me ha gustado el resultado. Espero que les guste y que hayan disfrutado de haberlo leído, os espero en el próximo cap. Intentare ser más rápida, pero esta vez me demoré porque estaba malita.**


	9. Errores que se repiten

**Sip, estoy aquí nuevamente y con un nuevo capítulo, los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla… Disfruten, y perdonen la demora, intentaré ser más constante aunque no prometo nada, casi no tengo ni tiempo para respirar :c**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

 **ERRORES QUE SE REPITEN**

El castaño parecía un zombi, tenía los ojos rojos y unas profundas ojeras a causada de no haber dormido por culpa de la pelinegra. Pero no la habitual y popular azabache de la cual estaba enamorado, sino aquella que despreció y que ahora se arrepentía profundamente.

Se quería olvidar de todo, de ella, de su estúpido romance con el blondo, de su dolorosa cachetada y de aquel vacío que sintió cuando ello prefirió a ese antes que a él. En verdad, si se detenía un momento a pensarlo, todo le resultaba estúpido, ella solo era una molestia. ¿Cuándo había dejado de serlo?, se preguntaba.

Tal vez cuando en innumerables ocasiones le dejo su hombro y lo confortó por los desprecios de Trixie.

Caminaba con parsimonia hacia el instituto, estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta principal, entonces fue cuando la vio. Saliendo de la limusina de aquel odioso blondo, que con cada minuto que pasaba lo detestaba más y más, cosa que hasta ahora creía imposible.

Ella se encontraba tan radiante, más hermosa que nunca. Las miradas de los presentes se centraron en su persona, cosa que la hacía sentir incomoda, se asombraron al verla con su nuevo aspecto, pero la chica no hacía caso a ningún comentario, no le interesaba la opinión de los demás.

De repente sus ojos se encontraron con unos tristes orbes azules pertenecientes a Timmy, al verlo en ese deplorable estado a punto estuvo de ir a su lado, pero una conocida voz masculina la detuvo.

–No vayas a dar un paso más. Sé que aún te gusta, pero por ahora eres mi novia –habló haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras. –Así que no te acerques a él o la gente empezara a hablar sobre vosotros, recuerda nuestro trato–recalcó el rubio para después ir a su respectiva clase.

Aunque por fuera parecía tranquilo e inalterable por dentro se sentía totalmente molesto, le desquiciaba que la chica aún se quisiera acercar al castaño. Ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, las cosas cambiarían, caería a sus pies, o se dejaba de llama Remy Cajallena.

Tras las palabras dichas por el muchacho de ojos verdes Tootie solo desvió la mirada y siguió recto, tratando de retener las enormes ganas que su corazón tenía de ir a apoyar a Timmy como en anteriores situaciones ya lo había hecho. Pero esta vez ella quería demostrarle que se valía por ella misma, que cumpliría con la petición que le hizo, se olvidaría de él y lo dejaría tranquilo, lo ignoraría, tal cual él le había pedido.

El solo hecho de ver como la chica y el Cajallena estaban cerca lo molestaba al mismo tiempo que le dolía. Tenía que encontrar una manera de poder hablar con la azabache y decirle que no veía bien que estuviera con el chico.

Pero Wanda, sospechando de los pensamientos de su ahijado decidió intervenir.

–Lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle perdón–dijo con voz cansada.

–Tiene razón–habló Cosmo sorprendiendo a todos. –Es la única manera de hacer feliz a una mujer, aún si no sabes lo que has hecho mal–terminó de decir, ganándose un golpe de su esposa.

Pedirle perdón, sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón, lo sabía, había tenido un comportamiento estúpido con la chica. Y si quería volver a tenerla consigo, esta vez no se comportaría como un engreído y la trataría como una amiga, una especial y querida amiga.

De repente una brillante idea pasó por su cabeza, y una sonrisa maligna surco su rostro, solo tenía que mantener al blondo ocupado durante la hora de salida y así podría hablar con la azabache sin que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Si lograba ejecutar su plan a la perfección podría tener unos minutos a solas con Tootie, así que mientras su profesor daba clase, él comenzó a susurrar a sus padrinos sus deseos.

Todo eso fue observado por otra azabache, que miraba con rencor a la pelinegra, Trixie se sentía indignada por lo que había pasado en su anterior encuentro, en casa del Cajallena. Por eso, esta vez haría que Tootie se sintiera tan o más humillada que ella.

La de ojos azules sabía al igual que toda la escuela sobre los sentimientos que tenía la dulce pelinegra hacia el chico de antigua gorra rosa y grandes dientes, así que no entendía que hacía saliendo con Remy, ese chico era suyo, al igual que el Turnner, claro está.

No lo vayan a malentender, no es que la chica quisiera jugar con uno o con otro, lo que ocurría es que ni ella misma tenía claro sus sentimientos por ellos. Había veces en cuales sentía que le gustaba más Timmy, pero en otras ocasiones Remmy lograba sorprenderla más, así que aún se encontraba indecisa, pero no por eso dejaría que alguien, y menos ella se los arrebatase.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar la ansiada hora de salida se inició la primera fase "Cartas falsas". Hizo que en el casillero de las fans de Remy sus padrinos pusieran una carta de amor "hechas por el chico", para que no pudiera salir y que sus fanáticas lo atosigaran. Pero en caso de que se librase de ellas había pensado en un plan B "Destrozar su apariencia", lanzado volantes y pegado carteles con una foto vergonzosa que tendría que encargarse de quitar durante un buen tiempo, y si esto no servía tenía al plan C "Matón de turno" para que empezara a hacer ejercicio de piernas y corriera.

Así que seguro de su plan tomó inesperadamente la mano de Tootie cuando apenas tocó la campana, no dándole la oportunidad ni de poder reaccionar.

Cuando la azabache fue consiente de la situación se encontraba en un rincón del patio, apartada de la gente. Se encontraba nerviosa, trataba de salir del agarre del chico, pero era inútil.

–Escúchame, necesito hablar contigo–dijo él serio logrando que el corazón de ella diera un brinco.

–N-no t-tengo nada q-que hablar co-contigo–habló muy nerviosa por la cercanía del castaño.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, que para ella parecían eternos y él inesperadamente acarició con delicadeza una de sus mejillas logrando sonrojarla aún más de lo que ya estaba.

–L-lo siento–dijo ella en voz baja sorprendiendo al de ojos azules. –Siento la bofetada, pero golpeaste a Remy sin ninguna razón y yo–hablaba mientras empezaba a molestar al ojo azul.

–No hables de él–dijo en un tono imponente pero que denotaba un poco de dolor. –No soporto ver como de tus labios sale su nombre–dijo empleando un tono posesivo haciendo que ella retrocediera un par de pasos.

Era la primera vez que Timmy la había tratado de esa manera, y ella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar frente a eso, ¿alegrase, molestarse? Se sentía confundida.

–Tootie yo–articuló mientras la miraba, y se volvía a acercar a ella. –Realmente quiero, yo. Sé que me he comportado como un…

De repente una delicada y suave mano volteo el rostro del chico logrando interrumpirlo.

–Timmy, ¿qué tal? –decía la azabache ignorando a la chica mientras lo toqueteaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico logrando que Tootie se sintiera cada vez más incómoda.

–Yo he quedado con Remy, me tengo que ir–dijo la chica y rápidamente se fue sin siquiera darle tiempo al Turner de tratar de evitar su huida.

El ojo azul trató de ir en busca de la chica, pero la azabache lo evitó.

–Timmy, me puedes ayudar con una cosa–dijo dándole una sonrisa despampanante atontándolo, a lo que no se pudo negar.

Wanda quería que su ahijado fuera a buscar a Tootie, pero seguramente se quedaría con la actual azabache, y eso en parte la decepcionaba, temía porque aquella dulce chica cada vez se alejara más.

Cuando Tootie fue a buscar a Remy se encontró con una graciosa escena. El chico se encontraba hecho un desastre y se encontraba refunfuñando y maldiciendo mientras recogía un montón de panfletos con una imagen suya vergonzosa del suelo del instituto.

* * *

 **De verdad, Timmy no aprende, a este paso Tootie se le será arrebatada de sus manos.**


	10. Un horrible día

**Bueno una vez más estoy aquí, estoy pensando en tratar de ser más puntual y traerles el capítulo todos los viernes, y como máximo el sábado. Sin más que decir, solo recalcando que los personajes no me pertenecen, le dejo con el capítulo**.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

 **UN HORRIBLE DÍA**

Una melodiosa pero fuerte carcajada que se escuchaba como eco por todo el pasadizo hizo enfadar más al blondo, pero su molestia se fue al ver de quien proveía aquella risa.

–¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? –habló ella tranquila, pero claramente se la veía divertida con toda la situación, pero al acercarse y ver lo mal que se encontraba dejó de sonreír.

–Solo el peor día de mi vida–contestó con cansancio y un escalofrío le recorrió por solo recordarlo.

La campana que anunciaba el final de las clases siempre significaba algo bueno, pero en este día, solo anticipaba un mal rato para el primogénito de los Cajallena.

Como acostumbraba a hacer guardó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a su casillero para recoger el resto de sus libros, para luego ir al salón de su "novia".

El problema fue que al cerrar la puerta de su taquilla se encontró rodeado de un montón de chillonas chicas que tenían sus ojos en forma de corazón y lo miraban de una forma espeluznante.

–Yo también te quiero–dijo una de las chicas acercándose a él sensualmente, pero fue interrumpida.

–¡No te acerques a mí Remy! –gritó la otra adolescente, y a esta se le fueron sumando otras.

Cada una de ella proclamara que su Remy le había escrito una carta de amor, y que ahora estaban saliendo juntos, así que ninguna otra chica se podía acercar a él, ya que ahora era suyo. Logrando que el blondo cada vez entendiera menos. De repente todas se voltearon molestas para encararlo.

–¡Diles que me quieres a mí! –gritaron todas las presentes al unisono mientras lo comenzaban a jalonear causando dolor al ojo verde ya que estaba siendo estirado por todas partes.

No sabía que decir, nunca había escrito una carta de amor en su vida, y espera no tener que hacerlo nunca. Así que no entendía nada de esta loca y molesta situación en la que se encontraba.

–¡Suéltenme! –gritó enfadado. –Yo no he escrito ninguna de esas cartas. Yo estoy saliendo con Tootie, así que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos–terminó de decir el muchacho para salir corriendo de allí dejando con la palabra en la boca a toda esa horda de molestas y melosas chicas.

Eso en verdad había sido muy extraño, pero solo fue el principio. Ya que cuando se dirigió al pasillo principal se encontró un montón de panfletos de él con una foto suya en la fiesta de Chester cuando cayó en el basurero. Claro que eso había sido culpa del Turner, ya que lo había empujado al intentar coquetear con Trixie.

Como loco empezó a recoger los panfletos mientras las risas se escuchaban, pero él solo se dedicaba a ignorarlas. Pensaba que ya nada más podía ir mal, pero se equivocaba.

Frente a él apareció Francis, quien aún no se había graduado, no entendía como un chico podía repetir tantas veces, ¿acaso eso era legal?, se preguntaba.

–Tienes dos opciones–dijo el intimidante chico con una horrible sonrisa en su cara dejando al rubio con intriga. –Dejarte golpear por mi brazo derecho o el izquierdo–terminó sin rodeos.

–Te olvidaste de la tercera opción–habló el chico lo más tranquilo posible.

–¿Tercera opción? –preguntó el matón y el blondo afirmó. –¿Cuál es?

–Me dejas ir sin golpearme–dijo haciendo que el grandullón pensase por unos momentos.

–No me gusta–dijo dándole un golpe con su brazo derecho en el ojo para luego irse.

Después de ese potente gancho lo único que sintió fue el frío suelo durante unos minutos, para luego levantarse todo adolorido y comenzar a recoger y despegar los carteles con esa vergonzosa foto suya.

* * *

 **Sé que el cap ha sido corto pero como ya he dicho voy a comenzar a ser más puntual, o al menos lo intentaré, ya que trataré de publicarlo todos los viernes, en fin nos leemos en los próximo cap.**


	11. Las apariencias engañan

**Y como dije, que milagro XD, he traído el otro cap, de viernes a viernes ;D**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

 **LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

Si le preguntasen porqué aún seguía trabajando para la familia Cajallena después de 10 largos años no sabría que responder. Le había cogido una gran estima al primogénito de esa familia, aunque sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo, pero igualmente seguía ahí, como siempre.

Ya tenía 32 años de edad, pero aún se encontraba sentado como cada día laboral, e inclusive a veces festivos, en la limusina de aquella rica familia. Ya habían pasado tanto tiempo y seguía haciendo lo mismo. Ir a la escuela a recoger al señorito de aquella familia, llevarlo de un lado a otro y aguantar sus reproches.

En verdad estaba muy agradecido con aquel chico, ya que cuando él solo era un joven sin experiencia que buscaba una oportunidad para ayudar económicamente a su familia ese pequeño y malhumorado niño se la brindó.

"Solo déjenlo, si hace algo mal lo despediré" dijo el niño de solo seis años de edad con una madurez no correspondiente ni a su edad o físico.

–Realmente siempre ha sido un chico engreído–habló en voz alta con una sonrisa.

El tiempo empezaba a transcurrir y no había rastro ni del blondo ni su nueva amiga, ya tendrían que haber salido de clase hace mucho tiempo, así que bajo de la limusina y fue en su busca, cuando los encontró estaban recogiendo un montón de panfletos.

–Debe ser pesado, déjeme ayudarlo–habló el hombre para ayudar al rubio sorprendiéndolo, iba a aceptar, pero un viejo recuerdo pasó por su mente ofuscándolo.

–No es necesario, no necesito tu ayuda–sentenció el blondo fríamente apartando la mirada.

–Como ordene señorito–dijo el muchacho obedientemente mientras suspiraba, a veces el chico podía ser muy desconsiderado, pero al fin y al cabo él era así, ya estaba acostumbrado.

–¡Podrías ser más amable con Josh, solo trataba de ayudar! –dijo la chica molesta por la conducta del chico con su chofer.

–La gente adora el dinero, por eso se acercan a las personas que lo tienen, esa amabilidad me repugna–terminó de decir él con voz asqueada mientras apretaba sus puños.

–Yo no creo que Josh sea así–habló segura tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

–Lo es, la gente solo está interesada en el dinero, sino fuera por eso no se acercarían a mí.

Algo en ella se estremeció frente aquellas declaraciones, y entendió el porqué de su frío comportamiento. Creía que la gente era amable con su persona por el hecho de ser un chico nacido en una cuna de oro. Pero ella quería demostrarle que no todas las personas eran así, que había otras que no le interesaba. Pero… ¿de qué manera lo podía hacer?

–Te demostraré que no es así, sígueme–dijo ella sonriendo mostrando su ahora perfecta dentadura, logrando que una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa se esbozara en el rostro del blondo. –Escóndete allí sin que Josh te vea–habló confundiendo al rubio.

–No voy a esconderme en ese arbusto, quien sabe que haya allí–dijo con asco.

Tootie bufó, conocía el carácter del blondo y sabía que no se lo pondría nada fácil.

–Tú hazlo, escucha con atención todo lo que ocurre y no interrumpas pase lo que pase, si lo haces hare cualquier cosa que me pidas–le comunicó para ir hacia donde el conductor se encontraba.

Remy aún no estaba del todo convencido, pero si tenía la oportunidad de hacer que la azabache le cumpliera uno de sus caprichos no lo iba a desaprovechar.

–¡Hola! –saludó la chica al chofer.

–Buena tardes–contestó educadamente. –¿Dónde está el señorito? –preguntó el hombre extrañado al ver que el rubio no la acompañaba, ya que sabía lo que el chico sentía por ella.

–La verdad es que acabo de discutir con él–dijo ella en tono molesto. –¡Es un engreído! No deja que los demás hagan cosas por él y se comporta como un verdadero idiota. ¡No sé cómo lo aguantas! Solo sabe fastidiar, ¿a que también lo crees? –preguntó ella, pero solo esbozó una delicada sonrisa.

–Sé que a veces el señorito puede comportarse de esa manera, pero en verdad es un chico muy cálido. Sus padres no han pasado mucho tiempo con él y ha tenido que ser cuidado por la servidumbre forzándolo a crecer más rápido que los otros niños. Sé que ahora cree que él es un tanto arrogante, pero en verdad esconde un corazón de oro–terminó de decir.

–Parece que lo conoces muy bien. ¿Lo aprecias mucho? –preguntó la azabache.

–Se podría decir que sí. Él fue el único que me dio una oportunidad cuando más lo necesitaba, y aunque tal vez no se acuerde yo siempre se lo voy a agradecer. –habló mirándola directamente. –Por eso le voy a pedir que no deje al señorito, aunque parezca muy duro en verdad es un buen chico–terminó de decir mirándolo.

El blondo que se encontraba detrás de los arbustos no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Josh hablar así.

–Me alegra saber que Remy tenga a alguien que lo aprecia tanto, es más afortunado de lo que cree–dijo mirando disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba escondido el chico. –Gracias. Te prometo que me quedaré a su lado siempre, o al menos el tiempo que él me deje. Bueno será mejor que vaya a buscarlo–habló la pelinegra sorprendiendo a ambos y sonrojando al rubio.

* * *

 **Vale sé que en estos dos capítulos no ha pasado mucho, pero como voy a ser más constante quiero tomarme las cosas con más tiempo.**


	12. Una cita y dos confesiones

**Hola! Sí sé que he estado desaparecida, pero no encontraba tiempo, en fin la cosa es que aquí estoy y ahora las cosas se van a poner interesantes.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

 **UNA CITA Y DOS CONFESIONES**

Simplemente la había seguido por inercia, su sonrisa lo había tomado desprevenido y ahora se encontraba a su lado con una extraña sensación de incomodidad al recordar a Tootie.

–¿Qué querías pedirme? –pregunto el castaño, pero ella solo lo tomo del brazo y volvió a sonreír.

Siguieron caminando sin un rumbo fijo, Turner no sabía hacia donde se dirigía y Trixie tampoco, lo único que ella no quería era que él y Tootie estuvieran solos. Así que la única opción que encontró para evitar aquella situación fue llevárselo repentinamente sin ningún plan en concreto. Pero al girar la esquina la solución llegó con la aparición de un carrito de helados.

–Quería comer un helado contigo, ¿no puedo? –dijo en el tono más dulce e inocente que encontró.

Eso sorprendió al castaño, ¿acaso la pelinegra lo estaba indirectamente invitando a una cita?

–¿Me llamaste solo para eso? –preguntó el muchacho, a lo que ella asintió un poco nerviosa.

–Vamos Timmy, será divertido–habló un tanto coqueta acercándose a él.

–Esto… ¿es una cita? –preguntó un poco intrigado, esperándose una negación por parte de la chica, pero ella solo le dio una coqueta sonrisa, se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Podría ser".

Por alguna extraña razón se tendría que sentir una extrema felicidad por la invitación de la pelinegra de una posible cita, pero no entendía porque estaba no sentía tal euforia con aquella noticia. No lo malinterpreten, estaba feliz, pero no sentía un deslumbrante cumulo de felices sensaciones como las que creyó. En esos momentos no sabía muy bien que pensar, había esperado esos por mucho así que tal vez por el simple hecho de que le costó mucho conseguirlo accedió ante la petición de la azabache.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al carrito y ella le pidió un helado de menta y él se pidió uno de fresa.

–¿Entonces qué piensas de mi nuevo corte? –dijo Trixie lamiendo su helado provocativamente, pero no hubo reacción en el castaño.

Lo que ocurría es que el chico se preguntaba porque había escogido ese helado cuando no era su favorito, sino el de Tootie.

Trixie ya no sabía qué hacer para captar la atención del chico, ella se estaba esforzando para que la tomara en serio, pero él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y eso la enfurecía.

–¡Timmy! –gritó ya sin saber que más hacer, pegando al chico un susto logrando que tirase su helado que ya se estaba derritiendo.

El grito de la chica le hizo salir de la ensoñación y solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, había vuelto a dejar sola a Tootie y no se había podido disculpar y eso de alguna manera lo molestaba.

–Trixie, gracias por todo, pero tengo que hacer algo, ya nos veremos–dijo para luego marcharse por el mismo camino por el cual habían ido.

El pecho de Trixie se oprimió al ver como la figura del chico desaparecía a lo lejos, no se había dado cuenta cuando este se había vuelto tan importante para ella.

El castaño se dirigió hacia la escuela en busca de la pelinegra, sabía que seguramente ya no la encontrará allí pero igual quería intentarlo.

–Ya dicen que los asesinos vuelen al lugar del crimen–habló Wanda con sarcasmo, pero Timmy hizo oídos sordos.

–Te equivocaste–dijo Cosmo. –Hasta yo me di cuenta–terminó de decir.

–Ya lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Trixie, pensé, no sé…–se defendió el chico.

–Mal, pooff pooff–dijo el pequeño bebe mágico.

 **. . . .**

Remy y su "novia" se encontraban en frente de la casa de ella. Después del incidente con su chofer Remy tenía un deseo que cobrarle a la muchacha.

–Entonces como he hecho lo que me has pedido ahora te toca cumplir con tu palabra–habló el rubio con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

Tootie solo suspiró resignada, conociendo el carácter del blondo seguro que lo que le iba a pedir no era algo sencillo, mejor ya se iba preparando.

–Sé mi novia–habló serio agarrándola de la mano tomándola desprevenida.

–¿Q-que? Y-yo-y-o–tartamudeo la pelinegra.

Remy se esperaba una reacción así, sabía que ella aún tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Turner, por ello le tenía que decir cómo se sentía para que lo tomara en serio y su relación pudiera avanzar.

–¡No te burles de mí! –exclamó Tootie molesta.

–No lo hago, tú eres importante para mí. En tan poco tiempo me has mostrado muchas cosas, sin ti todavía pensaría que Josh no me tiene afecto–dijo serio.

 **. . . .**

Cuando el ojo azul llegó el instituto se encontraba cerrado y no había ni un alma en 500 m a la redonda, pero aun así él quería hablar con ella y no se quería quedar sin disculparse en este día.

–Deseo ver lo que ahora mismo está haciendo Tootie–pidió el muchacho haciendo que sus padrinos agitaran sus varitas para cumplir con su petición.

Un portal se abrió y le mostró la figura de la azabache, acompañada de una masculina silueta que Timmy aborrecía.

–Antes te dije que te tendrías que hacer responsable–terminó de decir el blondo para darle un beso en la frente para luego irse dejando a una sorprendida azabache.

Turner pidió que cerraran el portal, no quería seguir viendo aquella melosa escena que malinterpretó por completo.

A punto estaba de entrar a su casa cuando lo tomaron de la espalda y le dieron la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos azules pertenecientes a una popular pelinegra.

–¡Salgamos juntos! –pidió la chica tomando el cuello de la camisa del chico y acercando sus labios para fundirlos en un beso que dejó paralizo al castaño.

* * *

 **Listo, el cap ya terminó, no sé qué les habrá parecido, pero para mí que las cosas se pondrán interesante a partir de este momento.**


	13. Y si fuera una chica

**Holis, estoy aquí, sorprendentemente, en verdad no sé de dónde he conseguido un hueco, pero lo he hecho, en fin, no os entretengo más con mi palabrería y os dejo leer el cap, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

 **Y SI FUERA UNA CHICA**

Timmy no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡Trixie lo estaba besando! Tendría que sentirse tremendamente feliz, pero aquel acto no le procesaba ningún sentimiento, de repente la figura de Tootie se apareció en su cabeza logrando que él termina con ese contacto.

–¿Timmy? –habló la azabache con voz entrecortada.

–No, yo, lo siento–finalizó mirando al suelo.

–¿Ya no te gusto? –preguntó la chica dejando toda la tensión en el aire.

 **. . . .**

La azabache se dirigió como zombi hacia el bañó, necesitaba una ducha fría, seguramente todo había sido una alucinación. Simplemente era imposible, era ¡Remy!

Era verdad que en poco tiempo le había tomado un gran cariño, pero era más de hermana que como lo que el rubio pretendía que fueran. Además, también había otro tema importante. Sus sentimientos por Timmy. No era fácil olvidarlos, no después de amarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando sintió como la fría agua caía por su piel se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacer.

El blondo podía ser un poco difícil de tratar, pero se sentía a gusto a su lado y no quería que eso cambiase, realmente quería seguir a su lado, pero no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

–¡Con que cara lo veré mañana! –gritó y casi se resbala, pero se sostuvo en el último momento.

Fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, y por ellos sabía a quién pertenecían.

–¡Apúrate renacuaja, yo también me quiero bañar! –exclamaba Vicky enfadada.

Rápidamente cerró la llave y se puso la toalla, no quería enfadar a su hermana, y tal como pidió le dejo libre el baño. Después de esa ducha fría y terminar los deberes no tenía mucha hambre, quería aclarar las cosas con el blondo cuanto antes, así que la mejor manera era enfrentarlo. Pero, ¿cómo?

 **. . . .**

–No lo sé–habló el castaño para darse la vuelta y subir a su habitación dejando sola a la pelinegra.

Nadie dijo nada, no querían molestar al adolescente, aunque estaban preocupados, no se esperaba aquello. Inclusive el despistado de Cosmo se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Trixie se encontraba parada en la puerta como una estatua, de repente se comenzó a reír de forma estruendosa, todo eso le parecía tan ridículo.

–Esto es tan gracioso–dijo mientras se marchaba de allí. –Él siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, y ahora que yo lo acepto me rechaza–riéndose más fuerte. –Es tan–decía comenzando a temblar. –Gracioso–terminó de hablar para que por fin las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas.

 **. . . .**

Remy sabía que había hecho una locura, pero, aun así, eso era lo mejor. Tal vez si seguía ocultando sus sentimientos hacia la pelinegra luego se lamentaría. Aunque aun así no podía evitar el nerviosismo que sentía, tal vez no debió ser tan precipitado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Era un Cajallena, así que no se tenía que arrepentir de nada.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión y estaba a punto de bajar de la limosina, recordó lo que Josh había dicho, y eso de alguna forma le hacía sentirse culpable por como lo había juzgado y tratado.

–Siento como me comporté antes, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana–dijo para dejar alucinando al chofer, pero haciéndolo realmente feliz.

El señorito está creciendo, parece que la señorita Tootie ha sido una gran influencia para él, pensaba para sí, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

 **. . . .**

Timmy se tiró en su cama y se tapó con las sabanas, no comprendía nada. ¡Había rechazado a Trixie Tang! La chica más hermosa de toda la escuela.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todo era tan extrañó, se encontraba tan cansado, todo había resultado muy agotador, nada salió como él lo había planeado. Solo quería disculparse con Tootie, no entendía como las cosas se había torcido de aquella manera.

Cuando cerró sus ojos una vez más estos ya no fueron capaces de abrirse, y sin darse cuenta poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormido.

De repente una desconocida silueta se hacía presente, pero después tomó forma de su ex acosadora.

–¿Qué ocurre Timmy? –le preguntó la pelinegra al verlo en ese estado.

–No lo sé, todo se ha vuelto muy raro. Extraño los días en que tú estabas a mi–pero se detuvo súbitamente al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Cuando estaba a tu lado–terminó ella de decir dejando perplejo al chico.

–¡!No es eso! –se defendió el castaño que se comenzaba a poner nervioso.

–Entonces si no es así, me voy–dijo lista para marcharse, pero Timmy la detuvo. –Pensé que no querías tenerme a tu lado–dijo mirando la firmeza con la que el muchacho la sujetaba.

–No, yo…–no sabía que decir, todo era tan surreal.

–Si fueras una chica no me habría enamorado de ti, y tal vez podríamos haber sido grandes amigas–dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El ojo azul no comprendía nada, porque le estaba diciendo eso, de repente la silueta de la chica se hacía cada vez más lejana y a su lado aparecía la del blondo que tanto aborrecía.

–¡No, Tootie, espera! –gritó para luego darse de bruces contra el duro suelo de su habitación.

–¿Cariño estas bien? –preguntó Wanda a su ahijado.

–Menudo golpe–habló Cosmo riendo al ver que la frente del muchacho estaba un poco roja.

–¡Tengo una idea! –gritó muy entusiasmado logrando asustar a sus hados. –Deseo volver a ser Timantha–pidió dejando a ambos bastante asombrados.

–Esto no me parece una buena idea–habló Wanda mientras agitaba su varita. Pero un deseo, era un deseo, así que nada podía hacer.

–Yo creo que será divertido–dijo Cosmo riendo.

* * *

 **Yahoooo! Bueno que decir, he hecho que Timmy rechace a Trixie XD, lo nunca visto. Espero que les gustase y nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	14. Una nueva y misteriosa alumna

**Aloha mis queridos lectores, últimamente me siento llena de energía y motivación para escribir, así que he traído el cap tan rápido como he podido, en fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo leen, y especialmente para aquellos que me dan un poco de su tiempo dejándome un review, gracias y sin más, aquí está el cap.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

 **UNA NUEVA Y MISTERIOSA ALUMNA**

Un montón de humo envolvió al chico de grandes dientes y poco a poco se fue disipando mostrando una femenina silueta.

Parecía que el tiempo también había influenciado en su yo femenina, ahora la chica, era muy atractiva, no era despampanante, pero si simpática. Su cabello marrón estaba un poco más largo, pero aun sujeto por una coleta y sus grandes dientes todavía estaban presentes.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Wanda a su ahora ahijada.

–Cosmo deseo que te conviertas en yo–pidió Timantha, mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Hicieron tal cual ella se lo había pedido, haciendo que Cosmo se convirtiera en su ahijado, aunque cada vez entendían menos que pretendía hacer.

–Lo que quiero es que Cosmo se haga pasar por mí en la escuela, así yo podré ir como mi Timantha y ser amiga de Tootie, para poder descubrir si está muy enfadada conmigo o me puede perdonar–terminó de decir aclarando las dudas de sus hados padrinos.

–Mal–dijo Poff Poff, logrando que el castaño no entendiera a lo que se refería. Es decir, ahora él era una chica y nadie sabía de su identidad. Entonces, ¿Qué podía salir mal? De repente como un flash el recuerdo de años atrás con Trixie había llegado a su mente.

–¡Trixie conoce a Timantha! –exclamó muy asustado viendo como todo su plan se iba al traste. Si salía como Timantha ella rápidamente lo reconocería y se le acercaría a hablar, y si hacia eso le sería imposible acercarse Tootie, conociendo la mala relación que tenían ambas pelinegras.

 **. . . .**

Trixie se estiró en su cama, se encontraba muy cansada, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado y no tenía ni un ápice de apetito, no quería ver a nadie.

–Esto es ridículo. ¡Soy Trixie Tang! –gritó tremendamente enfada al recordar la escena que hace unas horas había vivido. –¡Esto no se va a quedar así, él será mío! –dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Puede que si las personas la vieran de manera superficial pensarían que ella estaba siendo egoísta y solo se quería vengar de Tootie, pero a la pelinegra no le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento la otra azabache, de alguna manera quería volver a obtener el cariño de Turner. Lo único que ella sabía era que le molestaba era que esa impopular chica de gafas estuviera cerca de Timmy y que no quería que de ninguna de las maneras se acercara a él.

Pero ni ella misma lo entendía muy bien, la azabache siempre había sido la sombra del ojo azul, y nunca la había visto como una amenaza, pero de repente las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar, se había acercado a Remy y de la noche a la mañana se habían vuelto novios. Y eso de alguna manera había logrado un cambio en Timmy, un cambio que no le gustaba.

Era verdad que se había molestado cuando Tootie y Remy se había vuelto novios, pero era como si de un Ferrari pasaras a un Monovolumen, donde por supuesto ella era el Ferrari. Le había dolido en el orgullo, por haber sido cambiada por algo inferior, pero solo había sido eso.

En cambio, con Timmy había sido diferente, el hecho de ver como la veía a lo lejos, y su mirada comenzaba a verse distinta cuando observaba a Tootie de alguna manera la molesta e irritaba, formando en su pecho un cúmulo de extrañas y molestas sensaciones.

Ahora misma ella también se sentía confundida, siempre le habían dado lo que pedía, y nunca le habían negado nada, pero ahora que había sido rechazada se sentía triste y malhumorada.

–Mañana lo volveré a intentar–susurró mientras una traicionera lagrima se desprendía de sus ojos antes quedarse rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

 **. . . .**

A la mañana siguiente la gente caminaba tranquila, los adolescentes se dirigían al instituto y los adultos a trabajar, todo era normal, como otro día más. Pero para cuatro chicos las cosas eran muy distintas.

–Trata de actuar como yo, no quiero que nos descubran–dijo el castaño mirando a él mismo.

–Yo también creo que esto es una mala idea, si Trixie te reconoce muchas cosas pueden salir mal–habló Wanda, que ahora era una humana adulta junto con su pequeño bebé mágico.

––Oh vamos, tranquilícense, todo irá bien, es un plan genial–habló Timmy restándole importancia al asunto, esta vez estaba seguro, su plan no podía fallar.

–Si Cosmo va a fingir ser tú no lo creo–dijo Wanda en un último suspiro, su sexto sentido femenino le advertía problemas, además conocía el carácter de su esposo.

–A ver, repasemos el plan una vez más–dijo Timmy mirando molesto a la pelirosa. –Wanda se hará pasar por mi madre. Irá a la dirección y con sus poderes mágicos me inscribirá oficialmente como una estudiante de intercambio. Después volverá mi lado y cuando me presenten frente a toda la clase hará que me siente con Tootie para que así pueda saber qué es lo que ella piensa de mí–explicó el castaño y Wanda solo puso los ojos blancos.

Cosmo se dirigió hacia los amigos de Turner, que le saludaron alegremente, por el momento parecía que nadie sospechaba sobre el cambio.

Apenas Wanda formalizó la matriculación de su "hija", como si de una explosión se tratarse, se expandió por todo el instituto el rumor sobre la nueva chica, todos estaban expectantes por conocerla, y saber que tan linda era.

Tootie había evitado a Remy en la mañana, de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para eludir a su limusina saliendo por la ventana trasera de su casa, y había llegado a su clase a salvo, ya que solo lo tendía que evitar en el patio y después toda su vida, pensaba muy preocupada.

–En estos momentos me vendría bien el consejo de una amiga–suspiró la muchacha, pero para su suerte lo más cercano a una era su hermana Vicky y eso de alguna forma la deprimía más.

La azabache estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de los rumores sobre la nueva estudiante, hasta que el profesor entró por la puerta con la chica.

–Bueno alumnos, sé que estamos a mitad de año, pero hoy se nos incorpora una nueva alumna, denle todos la bienvenida–el chico pasó al frente y todo lo mimaron, notó como algunos chicos suspiraban decepcionados y otros ni atención le prestaban.

–Buenos días, soy Timantha, y soy de Londres, mucho gusto, espero que nos podamos llevarnos bien–habló lo más femenina y dulce que pudo con un marcado y perfecto acento británico.

Cuando Tootie vio fijamente a la chica, se percató del gran parecido que tenía con Timmy, si alguien no se lo negaba juraría que era la hermana gemela perdida del castaño.

–Vale, seguid con la fase dos del plan–susurró el chico para que Wanda cumpliese con su deseo. Últimamente estaba loco con eso de los planes, pensaba la pelirosa.

Y tal cual como él había pedido, y claro sin que nadie lo notase, el asiento al lado de Tootie se desocupó, poniendo al ex compañero de pupitre con una gripe fuerte en la comodidad de su hogar.

–Parece que el compañero de Tootie no vendrá, así que a partir de hoy te sentarás con ella–comentó el profesor señalando a la pelinegra.

–Entiendo, muchas gracias–dijo la chica educada, la segunda parte iba bien.

La castaña se dirigió hacia el pupitre y se sentó al lado de la chica, notando como la miraba expectante.

–Mucho gusto, soy Timantha, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas–dijo con una sonrisa logrando sorprender a Tootie.

* * *

 **Bueno eso to, eso todo, amigos. Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, he tenido varios problemas para hacer este cap, porque primero pensaba poner a Wanda en vez de Timantha, pero luego decidí que lo mejor era ponerla, en fin, tengo un lío de narices. Aun así, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;)**


	15. Un hombro en el que llorar

**Hola otra vez, estoy aquí nuevamente con un nuevo cap, así que sin más demoras os dejo con él.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

 **UN HOMBRO EN EL QUE LLORAR**

El rubio se encontraba realmente enfadado, no esperaba que lo evitara de esa manera, aun no sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para librarse de él, pero solo tenía que esperar hasta la hora de la comida, la iba coger a como diera lugar.

De repente comenzó a oír el barullo de la gente, hablaban sobre una nueva estudiante, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse como para que le interesara alguna desconocida.

Entonces cuando ya iba a tocar el timbre vio la figura de la azabache ojo azul, y aunque llevaba maquillaje y se veía tan bonita como siempre había un deje de tristeza en su rostro y sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos dando a entender que había tenido una mala noche, inclusive que podría haber estado llorando.

–¿Estas bien Trixie? –preguntó Verónica a su amiga, pero ella solo le respondió con un asentamiento que daba a entender todo lo contrario.

–Creo que tendrías que insistir–susurró Chat a la rubia, seguido de un asentamiento de Brad.

–Estoy bien, solo quiero estar sola–su respuesta dejó fríos a los tres, nunca se había comportado así.

Remy no sabía si acercarse a ella y preguntarle que le ocurría, ya que desde que había empezado a salir con la otra azabache, las cosas con Trixie se habían tensado bastante, pero aun así se aventuró.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el chico acercándose a ella.

Trixie levantó la vista para toparse con los verdes orbes de Remy, que la veían con preocupación, eso con anterioridad la habría llenado de orgullo, pero ahora mismo le daba bastante igual.

–No ocurre nada–comentó para luego sentarse adecuadamente. El profesor había ingresado al salón así que el blondo se vio forzado a también sentarse en su sitio correspondiente.

Por su respuesta el rubio no se quedó del todo tranquilo, regresó a su sitio y le envió una nota volviéndole a preguntar. Creía que la ojo azul no le diría nada pero cuando recibió el mensaje de ella quedó en shock, eso no se lo esperaba.

 **. . . .**

–¿Eres familiar de Timmy Turner? –cuando el castaño escuchó la pregunta se sorprendió, no sabía bien que responder, no quería meter la pata.

Wanda, como mujer que era, se dio cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto al preguntar eso, si le decía que sí, lo más probable es que no le tomara mucha confianza.

–Dile que no lo conoces–susurró la pelirosa.

–No, lo siento, soy nueva aquí, no tengo ningún familiar–expresó el chico ya más tranquilo al ver como sonreía.

–Mucho gusto, soy Tootie, espero que seamos amigas–dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo–la sonrisa de la azabache lograba que el corazón del castaño se exaltara, hacía mucho que no le dirigía una sonrisa como esa a él.

Wanda al ver la escena se enterneció, con los años había cogido una gran estima a la muchacha, esperaba fervientemente que las cosas entre los dos chicos se arreglaran, esa chica era un gran partido.

Las clases pasaron sin muchos sobresaltos más, Timmy había observado todo el tiempo a la pelinegra y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para que Tootie le explicara sobre muchas cosas, realmente se sorprendía como las chicas podían ser tan abiertas con otras mujeres. Aunque claro, eso ahora era una ventaja para él, veía cerca la reconciliación con la pelinegra.

Pero entonces ella le explicó sobre su enamoramiento hacia él y por primera vez se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que había pasado por alto, se sentía un completo idiota.

Él timbre sonó informando que la tan ansiada hora de descanso, por fin había llegado.

–Entonces… ese chico, ese tal Timmy, ¿aún estas enfadada con él? –peguntó un poco nervioso.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa y miró hacia la ventana.

–Más que enojo sentí dolor, me di cuenta que todo el esfuerzo que había empleado durante tantos años no habían servido, me di cuenta que él jamás me miraría como yo quería, y eso me dolía–terminó de decir con mirada melancólica.

Timmy no sabía que decir, nunca había tomado en cuenta los esfuerzos y sentimientos de Tootie, y ahora mismo se sentía como el imbécil más grande del mundo. Pero aun así solo quería reconfortarla en sus brazos, y como si su parte femenina se apoderara de él la abrazó con dulzura y afecto.

–Sé que puede actuar como un idiota, pero creo que también te quiere.

–Gracias–la chica esbozó una delicada sonrisa y él no puedo evitar sonreír también.

De repente Trixie apareció en el salón, un montón de chicos se acercaron a ella, pero los ignoró, cosa que no era para nada normal en la chica, ya que le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

–Lo siento, pero he venido a buscar a mi novio–habló logrando que alguno se desmayara cuando se acercó a Timmy, que hablaba con Chester y un distraído AJ.

Cosmo no sabía qué hacer, no entendía bien lo que ocurría así que se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Timmy rápidamente volteo para ver a Tootie, vio como sus ojos se comenzaban a poner húmedos y las lágrimas empezaban a luchar por querer salir.

–Nos vemos después, tengo que hacer algo muy importante–cuando el castaño quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, la chica se había ido corriendo. Pero esta vez no quería dejarla, asi que trató de salir a buscarla, pero lo detuvo una mano conocida.

La azabache se encontraba tremendamente triste, parecía que Timmy por fin lo había conseguido, la pelinegra le correspondiera. No quería que nadie la viese llorar, solo quería estar sola, se encontraba realmente mal.

Entonces al girar la esquina se chocó con una masculina y rubia figura, como si de un deja vu se tratara pero esta vez no cayó en el estrepitoso suelo, ya que Remy cogió a tiempo a la chica y la acercó a su pecho.

–Tan torpe–dijo suspirando y un poco enfadado por lo de la mañana.

Cuando la chica vio al blondo instintivamente se aferró a su pecho y dejo que sus lágrimas dieran rienda suelta.

–Están saliendo–dijo con voz entrecortada mientras lloraba.

No necesitaba que le dijera más, lo entendía, después de todo Trixie le había dicho que se había confesado a Timmy y que no dejaría que Tootie se lo llevara.

Remy delicadamente paso su mano por sus negros cabellos y la abrazó con toda la dulzura que poseía, esa chica lo hacía actuar como nunca lo había imaginado. Cuando vio que se había tranquilizado un poco la guió a la enfermería y se sentó a su lado.

–Parece que la enfermera no está–comentó al no verla por ningún lado.

La chica permanecía callada y tenía la mirada baja, solo podía ver en su cabeza imágenes del castaño y Trixie, y eso la deprimía más. Remy no soportaba verla en esa situación.

–Sé que Turner ha sido muy importante para ti y puede que el lugar que ocupa en tu corazón nunca se irá, ya que es tu primer amor. Pero quiero que me des una oportunidad, realmente me gustas–los ojos del chico miraban serios las orbes violetas de ella. Logrando que su corazón palpitara por primera vez tan aceleradamente por alguien que no fuera Timmy.

* * *

 **Bueno ya está, parece que Timmy la pifia cada vez más, pobrecillo. Por cierto, alguien se imagina quién fue la persona que detuvo a Timantha.**


	16. Celos infundados

**Perdónenme, sé que me he demorada más de un siglo para subir este capítulo, pero no tengo tiempo, estoy muy ocupada, igualmente acabaré mis historias. Así que no se preocupen, y como lo prometido es deuda vengo con este capítulo, donde veremos cómo Tootie puede ser celosa XD a pesar de que lo quiera negar.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

 **CELOS INFUNDADOS**

Quería detener los precipitados y violentos latidos de su corazón, parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. No quería que el chico los escuchara, así que intentó inútilmente romper el contacto, pero los brazos masculinos no deseaban ceder.

–Solo un rato más–la petición logró que su corazón fuera aún más rápido, cosa que hasta ahora creía imposible.

El rubio la acercó a su pecho, consiguiendo avergonzarla, pero se dio cuenta que no era la única, ya que también oyó los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón del blondo.

De alguna manera le hacía sentir segura, aquella calidez que el cuerpo del chico le proporcionaba. Una que nunca nadie le había proporcionado.

–Gracias–dijo débilmente, pero él lo pudo escuchar perfectamente logrando que una orgullosa sonrisa surcara su rostro.

 **. . . .**

Eso era nuevo, no entendía porque su mejor amigo lo había detenido y se estaba ¿sonrojando?

–¿Ocurre algo AJ? –la pregunta de la chica sorprendió al moreno, no esperaba que supiera su nombre.

–¡¿Sabes mi nombre?! –preguntó feliz.

Timmy se dio una bofetada mental, no debía dar a entender que él lo conocía o sino su plan se iría a pique, sino es que ya lo estaba después de lo ocurrido con Trixie. Por lo que si no quería que las cosas fueran a peor tenía que ayudar a Tootie y decirle a Cosmo que se separara de la azabache.

–Bueno, Tootie me dijo quién era quien–contestó tratando de dar una excusa creíble para irse.

–Entiendo–dijo con una sonrisa boba. –Lo que quería preguntarte era si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado, conmigo, solos, los dos–cuando su amigo terminó de hablar la cara de Timmy se había puesto pálido. ¿Su amigo le acababa de pedir una cita?

–Tengo novio–fue lo único que respondió para luego salir de allí, sin duda esa era la cosa más rara que le había ocurrido.

Cuando estuvo lejos de su amigo pudo respirar tranquilo, a pesar de que la idea aun le producía escalofriaos.

–Sí que eres popular–dijo Wanda tratando de no reírse a lo que el castaño solo respondió con un bufido. Pero no tenía tiempo para molestarse con eso, solo quería encontrar a Tootie y aclarar las cosas antes de que se pusieran peores.

Aunque en verdad tampoco sabía muy bien que decirle, ¿cómo podía justificar su comportamiento siendo Timantha? Al girar el pasillo vio como Tootie y Remy iban caminando tranquilamente y eso detuvo cualquier pensamiento. Inconscientemente se escondió detrás de la basura y los espió.

–Sobre tu respuesta, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario, sé que aún te gusta–dijo taciturno.

Timmy no entendía ¿respuesta, tiempo, gustaba?, exactamente a qué se refería el estúpido Cajallena.

La chica sabía que sus sentimientos por Timmy tardarían en irse del todo, después de todo no se puede olvidar un amor como el que ella le tenía en tan poco tiempo. Pero aun así esta vez estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, no quería seguir llorando por alguien que jamás la podría amar.

–Ese día cuando tocaste mi puerta por primera vez… sabía que algo iba a cambiar–dijo riéndose. –Había tenido uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero de alguna manera tú lo hiciste más divertido. Gracias–dijo con una sonrisa que logró sonrojar a los dos muchachos. El blondo acarició su cabello y la despeinó, no quería que viese su rostro que se encontraba sonrojado.

El castaño comenzó a estrujar a la pobre de Wanda, ser un boli ya no era nada cómodo. Poof al ver el sufrimiento de su madre comenzó a llorar y esto rompió el momento que ambos chicos mantenían.

La azabache se dirigió hacia dónde venía el ruido y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la castaña.

–¿Timantha? –preguntó Tootie al ver a la chica detrás de la basura. –¿Estas llorando? –el castaño quería enterrarse vivo, pero al menos había podido detener ese cursi momento. Si hubiese durado unos segundos más seguramente lo habría vuelto a golpear.

–Es que me he golpeado–dijo con fingida voz afligida.

La pelinegra se acercó a su amiga y le preguntó dónde le dolía a lo que ella señaló su pierna. Mientras Tootie inspeccionaba la ficticia herida el blondo examinaba a la chica. Tenía un parecido extremo al Turner, podría decirse que era él, pero travestido.

–¿Es familiar del Turner? –preguntó molesto al ver que toda la atención de la pelinegra se centraba en esa extraña chica de similitud con el castaño. La pelinegra negó, pero aun así el rubio no estaba del todo convencido, esa chica no le gustaba en absoluto. –Es la nueva alumna de la que todos hablaban, ¿no? –preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

–Sí, se sienta a mi lado así que nos hicimos amigas–respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Aquello le gustaba todavía menos, pero parecía que no era el único, ya que ella tampoco lo miraba con buenos ojos, si las miradas matasen esa chica lo habría asesinado mil veces.

–No parece grave, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? –preguntó la chica logrando que el rubio se pusiera alerta.

–Yo la llevaré, no te preocupes, ve a casa–dijo con la sonrisa más fingida que pudo. La pelinegra no entendía del ofrecimiento de su "novio", pero accedió.

El más sorprendido era Timmy, no comprendía los motivos que tenía el rubio, hasta que todo quedó claro cuando entraron en su limusina.

–Aléjate de ella–dijo molesto y un tanto intimidante, logrando que ella riera.

–¿Crees que te haré caso? –preguntó él en tono desafiante ocasionado una batalla de miradas.

–No me fio nada de ti. ¿Tienes que ver algo con Turnner, no es así?

–Y qué si fuera así. Ella está claramente aún enamorada de él, no sé porque sale contigo–dijo fastidiándolo.

–Es mía, y lo mío no lo comparto–aquellas palabras lo habían enfadado, Timmy no sabía que responderle, pero no pensaba quedarse callado.

–Ella no es una cosa, así que puede cambiar de dueño–aquello molestó al blondo.

–Dile que lo intente–dijo Remy. –Ella lo odia en estos momentos, la ha hecho sufrir demasiado–el castaño se calló, odiaba que el rubio tuviera razón. No la había cagado una sino varias veces.

–¡Ya te gustaría! –ambos se miraban y ninguno quería ceder.

–Señorito, ya hemos llegado–dijo Josh, estaba preocupado por el comportamiento del blondo.

–Sal–dijo con voz gélida haciendo que el castaño saliera y golpeara la puerta con fuerza para dirigirse a su casa. –Así que sí conoces al idiota, ya que parece que vives allí–dijo logrando detenerlo cuando iba a girar el pomo. Entonces se dio cuenta, acababa de caer en la trampa del Cajallena. –Tonta–dijo altanero para después desaparecer por la carretera con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras el otro lo maldecía.

 **. . . .**

A la mañana siguiente Timmy no sabía qué hacer, no esperaba haber sido descubierto, menos por el estúpido de Remy. Estaba sentado esperando a la azabache, temía porque le hubiera dicho algo.

–Intenta calmarte Timmy, si te pones nervioso será peor–dijo la peli rosa.

Él lo sabía, pero no era nervios lo que tenía, era ira, odiaba con cada fibra de su ser a aquel molesto rubio. Todo se había puesto patas arriba desde que se había acercado a Tootie.

–Buenos días–dijo la pelinegra apenas llegó.

Por su comportamiento parecía que el idiota no le había dicho nada, ¿qué era lo que pretendía, verlo sufrir?

El castaño le sonrió, tenía que aprovechar que estaban solos y arreglar sobre lo de Timmy. Le había pedido a Cosmo que se quedara en casa alegando que estaba enfermo. No podía dejar que Trixie hiciera otra escena como la del día anterior.

–Sobre ayer…–una blonda figura apareció frente a las dos chicas, logrando sorprender a la azabache y poner de mal humor al chico. Sin aviso tomó la muñeca del castaño y se la llevó dejando sola a la pelinegra.

Su pecho se había oprimido al ver como casi la había ignorado, esta mañana estaba un poco más taciturno que de costumbre, ¿se habría cansado de ella? Negó, sabía que no era de esos chicos, bueno tampoco podía estar segura, no, sabía que él no era así. Se sentía un poco molesta, la había ignorado.

El blondo la miraba fijamente logrando incomodarlo.

–Ya va a empezar las clases, será mejor que me sueltes–dijo molesto haciendo que el chico girara los ojos y lo aprisionara contra la pared.

–Te dije que te alejaras de ella–dijo molesto al ver que no había seguido su orden.

–Y como ya te dije haré lo que se me plazca–dijo mirándolo retadoramente manteniendo otra batalla de miradas.

Tootie no se había quedado tranquila así que salió a buscar a su amiga y al rubio, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver como el chico empujaba contra la pared a la castaña y se miraban fijamente. Ambos giraron en dirección hacia ella para verla perpleja.

–S-siento interrumpir–dijo entrado a su clase. Se encontraba triste, no entendía muy bien porque, pero odiaba que otra chica se aproximara al blondo.

Ambos chicos se separaron con cara de asco. Timmy iba a ir en busca de la chica, pero se vio frenado por el chico.

–Entren a su respectiva aula, la clase ya va a empezar–dijo el maestro logrando separarlos.

Timantha se sentó al lado de su amiga, podía notar que estaba un poco molesta "No ha pasado nada, es más odio a ese chico. Creo que no deberías salir con él" dijo ella logando captar su atención. Aquello la tranquilizó y le enseñó una de sus hermosas sonrisas para luego pedirle perdón, se sentía un poco tonta al ponerse celosa de la chica, además era su amiga y Remy era suyo. Es decir, era su amigo. ¡Sí solo eso!

* * *

 **Sí sé que me he demorado demasiado y vuelvo a pedir disculpas, lo siento. No puedo prometer nada, solo decirles que acabaré todas mis historias.**


	17. Eres mío

**Hola, bueno creo que me he demorado demasiado, perdón, pero ya solo faltan un cap para el final, así que solo disfruten.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

 **ERES MÍO**

Ya había pasado de dos semanas desde el incidente entre Remy y Timantha, bueno tampoco había sido un incidente, pero es que encontrarlos de esa manera era un tanto extraño. Además, que a partir de ese momento los dos había comenzado a actuar mucho más extraños, a veces los escuchaba hablar entre ellos y paraban a penas la veían, no entendía porque se comportaban así.

Tootie de verdad deseaba confiar en ambos, pero todo se volvía demasiado extraño, además, para empeorar las cosas había descubierto la relación entre su rival y su supuesta amiga. Todavía le causaba escalofríos el hecho de recordar a una Trixie tan amigable y fuera de sí.

–¡Timantha! –Trixie estaba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrar a aquella chica otra vez.

La popular pelinegra casi se había abalanzado hacia ella y le había comenzado a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, preguntándole porque no le había avisado que había vuelto a Dimsdale, además de recriminarle por no haber asistido a su cumpleaños cuando se lo había prometido.

La había secuestrado prácticamente durante todo el día, hablando de quien sabe qué cosas, pero cuando ella le preguntó a la castaña por su relación con Trixie ella solo respondió con un escueto "conocidas", para luego sonreírle incómodamente. Al menos desde allí muchas veces raptaba a la chica y así podía volver a los momentos a solas que tenía con Remy.

 **. . . .**

Remy no podía dejar de pensar en Timantha, había algo en ella que no le gustaba, tal vez por su extremo parecido al Turner, sentía que escondía algo más, pero aún no sabía el que.

Al principio creyó que podía ser el castaño disfrazado, pero entonces los vio juntos, por lo que no podía ser él. Pero aun así había algo que no le acababa de cerrar, tal vez era una espía o lacaya del estúpido dientudo intentando que Tootie se separara de él, pero claro, eso jamás lo iba a permitir.

Pero eso le preocupaba, ya que notaba últimamente a la azabache extraña, casi no le dirigía palabra, sentía que su relación se había tensado, le molestaba que fuera por esa Timmy travestida.

Necesitaba alejar a Tootie de la estúpida. Cuando giró el pasillo se sorprendió al ver a Trixie, que aprisionaba a Timmy, intentado acercarse a él y lo estaba punto de conseguir si no fuera porque Timantha apareció de golpe dejando perpleja a la pelinegra, casi sin darse cuenta de qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Con velocidad siguió a los dos chicos, le parecía extraño su comportamiento, e hizo bien al hacerlo.

–¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡Cosmo, te dije que no te acercaras a Trixie! Si Tootie lo ve lo va a malinterpretar todo otra vez, y aún no arreglo lo que ocurrió la vez pasada–dijo molesta la castaña.

¿Cosmo?, porque la versión femenina del castaño acabada de llamarlo Cosmo. Todo se volvía más raro por momentos. Entonces, en un puff la figura del Turner se transformó en pequeño hombrecito peliverde con alas.

–¡Que haces! ¡No te transformes en la escuela! –se escandalizó ella.

–Hadas Madrinas…–susurró el blondo. Y de repente como si de un fuerte golpe se tratara empezó a recordar todas las escenas vividas con Juanisimo, logrando que un par de lágrimas amargas cayeran.

 **. . . .**

Después de lo sucedido con Remy y Timantha se había sentido muy avergonzada por ello, le pidió a la chica disculpas, pero igualmente se sentía tonta. No tenía por qué sentirse molesta, la castaña era su amiga, además… aunque Remy le había dicho que era ella quien le gustaba no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarle nada porque saliera con otra chica, ya que ella lo había rechazado.

Tootie caminaba tranquila por los pasillos, buscando a su amiga, la chica de un momento a otro había desaparecido de su lado, casi como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Además de también a Remy, para así ir a casa.

Pero al girar en el pasillo con quien se topó fue con Trixie, que la miraba fijamente. La pelinegra se extrañó por su comportamiento, ella no le había hecho nada, al menos no desde lo que ocurrió en la casa de Remy, donde se habían acabado casi tirándose de los pelos.

–¿Has visto a Timmy? –preguntó directa y en un tono molesto la popular azabache.

–No–fue la respuesta de la otra pelinegra, se notaba que ninguna de las dos deseaba entablar una amable conversación con la otra.

Ambas estaban echando chispas de los ojos, además no se llevaban nada bien, eso no era novedad. Así que sin decir nada más la Tang se dispuso a irse para no seguir frente a la ojo lila.

–¿Tú y Timmy están saliendo? –preguntó Tootie, se maldijo internamente por haber preguntado eso, ella no tendría por qué seguir tirando más sal en su herida. ¡¿Es que era masoquista?!

Trixie deseaba decir que sí, que se alejara de él, que ella y Timmy ahora estaban saliendo, pero no era verdad. Antes, sin dudar un momento le hubiera dicho que sí, pero sabía que Timmy se molestaría si ella le decía a Tootie que salían cuando en verdad no lo hacían. Porque, aunque él aún no se hubiera dado cuenta ella lo había notado, él se había enamorado de aquella nerd.

–No–respondió volteándose, para encararla. –Pero no me pienso rendir, he cometido muchos errores, he sido egoísta y altanera, y aunque no pienso cambiar eso voy a ser sincera esta vez. No salimos juntos, pero no me voy a rendir. Soy Trixie Tang, y si quiero algo lo obtengo. A mí me gusta Timmy, no es un simple capricho. Lucharé por él–terminó de decir mirándola con decisión.

Tootie se quedó parada sin decir nada, ¿en serio aquello había salido de la plástica chica que siempre había conocido? Devolvió la intensa mirada de la pelinegra. Las cosas en un corto periodo de tiempo habían cambiado demasiado. Desde que había dejado en paz a Timmy todo su mundo había dado un giro drásticamente, pero no se arrepentía, al menos ya no tanto como al comienzo.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, a pesar de que al principio le había dolido demasiado el hecho de que Timmy jamás la podría mirar como ella quería, ahora lo sentía un poco más lejano, si ella no se hubiera separado de él tal vez nunca habría podido conocer a Remy como realmente era, ni tampoco habría podido sido capaz de cambiar. Le agradecía demasiado al blondo.

 **. . . .**

Remy apreció frente a Timmy dejándolo atónito. El rubio lo miraba con rabia, y en su cabeza solo se repetía una pregunta; ¿Por qué él aún tenía a sus padrinos?

–Maldito–escupió el chico lleno de odio. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, a él, a sus hadas, pero sobre todo al estúpido musculoso de Jorgen, él le había quitado a Juanisimo. –¿Por qué solo tú las conservaste?

Aquello todavía le había sorprendido más a Timmy, era imposible que Remy pudiera recordar el hecho de que había tenido a su hado padrino, ni siquiera Crocker había sido capaz de recordarlo, teniendo en cuenta su obsesión con ellas, así que no era posible que él lo recordara.

–¡Responde! –gritó fuera de sus cabales. –Siempre eres tú, las hadas, el cariño de los demás, incluso el de Tootie…–escupió con cólera, pero sobre todo dolor, al recordar como últimamente la veía tan ausente, suponiendo que era por el acercamiento de Trixie con el dientón.

Y ya sin importarle nada lo abalanzó contra la pared, deseaba golpearlo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Las hadas revoloteaban, intentando parar al blondo, ocasionando que Poff llorara y todo se pusiera patas arriba, hasta el final acabar Remy sobre Timantha, ocasionando un gran estruendo.

Tootie, que no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar se dirigieron hacia donde habían escuchado el ruido, para encontrarse con esa dantesca imagen del rubio y la castaña.

–¿Re-Remy? –preguntó la pelinegra.

Remy se separó del chico, mirándolo con asco, le repugnaba todo. Entonces se encontró con las violetas orbes de Tootie, que lo miraban entre sorprendida e interrogante, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de golpearlo, solo quería salir de allí antes de romperlo todo. Tomó la mano de la azabache, que se dejaba llevar sin ninguna resistencia.

La pobre chica no dejaba de pensar en la escena anterior, Remy encima de Timantha, Timantha debajo de Remy, le molesta, se sentía traicionada. Además, no era la primera vez que los encontraba a ambos en situaciones extrañas y se estaba comenzando a sentir mal.

Ya los había visto hablar a escondidas y ahora esto, no entendía nada. Ella como estúpida lo había estado buscando para volver juntos a casa como usualmente lo hacían, pero parecía que él tenía otros planes. El chico le había confesado que ella era la que le gustaba, así que no entendía como se le había olvida sus sentimientos por ella tan pronto.

Remy seguía tirando de Tootie, se sentía molesto, furioso, colérico, a punto de explotar, quería que todo despareciera, pero aun así que eso no resolvería nada. Juanisimo se había ido y no podía hacer nada para que lo hiciera volver, solo tenía que disfrutar el presente y relajarse, como siempre su hado le aconsejaba.

Giró para mirar a la pelinegra, que seguía metida en sus pensamientos, que al sentir la mirada del rubio levantó su vista para encontrar sus miradas, pero ella lo aparto con rapidez.

–Me tengo que ir–fue lo único que dijo la azabache para desparecer de la vista del blondo.

 **. . . .**

Al día siguiente la pelinegra no sentía que las cosas irían a mejor, pero aun así intentó ser positiva. Se sentó en su pupitre para que después de unos segundos llegase su "amiga". Tootie había estado toda la noche pensado en lo ocurrido ayer. Ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre Remy para que él no pudiese salir con quien quisiera, así que si le gustaba Timantha ella lo iba a aceptar.

El resto del día paso con una tranquilidad no vista el último mes, que estuvo lleno de altibajos. Cuando la ultima hora se hizo presente la pelinegra salió con rapidez para ir a encontrase con el rubio. Tenía que decirle que le apoya con su relación con su amiga.

Pero cuando lo tuvo delante de ella las palabras que tanto había practicado no le salían, así que siguiendo la rutina de siempre se dirigieron hacia la limosina en silencio.

Cuando Remy vio a la castaña volvió a sentir toda la rabia del día anterior. El dientudo le tenía que explicar cómo se las había arreglado para conservar a sus hadas, así que olvidándose de que Tootie estaba a su lado se dirigió hacia su dirección.

La pelinegra al observar como la figura del rubio se dirigía a su amiga sentía que con cada paso su corazón se estrechaba más. Al ver como se alejaba de ella un miedo enorme creció en su ser, así que siguiendo sus impulsos lo único que hizo fue correr hacia él para luego gritar.

–¡Remy es mío! –soltó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

 **Me ha costado horrores hacer este capítulo, he hecho lo mejor que he podido, no me crucifiquen. En fin, el siguiente capítulo será el final.**


	18. Confesiones

**Aquí esta, el último capítulo, después de tanto sufrimiento por fin lo tengo. Se que me demoré demasiado, pero necesitaba darle un buen final, ya que yo soy buena empezando historias, pero terminarlas me cuesta bastante. No se si será de su agrado, espero que sí.**

 **He editado toda la historia, espero que así se pueda leer mejor. Lean la posdata de abajo tal vez les pueda interesar.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

 **CONFESIONES**

El silenció reinó después de la declaración de la pelinegra, los estudiantes que acababan de ver la escena no se habían movido esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Muchos habían oído el rumor de que ambos salían, pero ellos dos solo se trataban como amigos, por lo que algunos pensaban que eran falsas habladurías de la gente. Mientras que otros estaban expectantes por un momento Retie, que era como los llamaban a la dispareja pareja, nombre dado por su club de fans. Ya que el amor entre la nerd y antigua acosadora de Timmy con uno de los chicos más populares, era increíble.

–¿Tootie? –preguntó en tono sorprendido, no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

Ella aún se encontraba sujetándolo, se quería enterrar viva. ¡Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso! Rápidamente buscó alguna escusa creíble en su mente para intentar salir de ese problema sin ser malinterpretada.

Así que con toda la compostura carraspeó disimuladamente, para después darle una gran sonrisa.

–Remy, coma, es mío–dijo señalando un pequeño estuche que pertenecía a sus lentillas que acababa de ponerlo en el bolsillo del Cajallena cuando lo sujetaba.

Él la miró extrañado, se preguntaba cómo había llegado eso allí, no recordaba haberlo guardado, ni siquiera lo había visto, era extraño. Pero igual, lo sacó y se lo entregó.

–Aquí tienes–dijo devolviéndoselo. Por un momento había pensado que se le iba a confesar.

–¿V-Vamos a la limosina? –preguntó con otra gran sonrisa, no dejándolo negarse ya que prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el auto, logrando que todos volvieran a lo que antes hacían.

Aunque claro sus fans se habían quedado tristes por no ver a su pareja favorita.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo olvidó el incidente, incluido el propio Remy, ya que solo creía que había sido un accidente, pero ello no estaba más que lejos de la verdadera realidad.

Cuando Tootie había llegado a casa se encontraba hecha una bola de nervios, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, sino fuerza por el baldazo de agua que Vicky le había lanzado fijo que se hubiera desmayado. Se lo agradecía, su hermana podía ser drástica, pero sabía lo que necesitaba.

–Escucha boba, no te puedes venir abajo por eso, primero con el idiota del dentón y ahora porque fuiste sincera con tus sentimientos por el ricachón–riño la pelirroja después de haberle tirado el balde.

Gracias a ello se había podido centrar y descubrir que sí, en efecto, sus sentimientos por Remy habían crecido exponencialmente, por ello debía pretender que nada había ocurrido, ya que ella sabía que tenía algo con su amiga. Debía ser fuerte, ella misma había alejado al rubio.

La noche de Timmy no había sido muy distinta a la de la pelinegra. Él se había percatado como ella había puesto el estuche en su bolsillo, por lo que sus palabras eran sinceras, ella realmente reclamaba al blondo como suyo, solo pudiendo significar una cosa. Lo quería.

Sentía como todo su ser se oprimía y se molestaba de solo pensar que Tootie de verdad estuviera enamorada de Remy, pero ya no lo podía seguir negando más. Ella lo había olvidado.

–Timmy, ¿estás bien? –preguntó su hada madrina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Wanda, creo que él realmente ha ganado el cariño de Tootie–explicó con aire desanimado.

–Por eso que hoy has decidido venir como Timmy–dijo la peli rosa a su ahijado.

Tootie miraba el asiento vacío a su lado, no veía por ninguna parte a Timantha, y aunque en parte se preocupaba por su amiga, otra parte de ella se sentía tranquila al saber que no estaría cerca de Remy.

–Soy una mala persona–susurró con pesar a causa de los pensamientos que tenía.

–Tootie–aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a la persona que había hecho añicos su corazón, Timmy. Ella no esperaba que él le volviese a hablar, ahora que tenía lo que siempre había deseado, el corazón de Trixie.

–Buenos días–dijo lo más fría que podía, manteniendo su orgullo, intentando ser dura.

–Sé que me he portado como un idiota y he echado tus sentimientos de lado, tratándolos de menos. Sé que me he comportado como un verdadero imbécil, por eso te pido perdón–dijo dejándola de piedra. –Entiendo que me odies, no te culparé por hacerlo. No he sido bueno contigo después de todo lo que tú siempre has hecho por mí, pero, ¿podemos ser amigos? Deseo empezar de cero.

Espera, había oído bien, su amor platónico de años se acababa de disculpar, por alguna razón aquello le sentía muy bien. Era verdad, se había dado cuenta que los intensos sentimientos por el castaño habían cambiado, su hermana prácticamente se lo gritó. Pero no negaba que era feliz al saber que el se arrepentía el cómo la había tratado. Además, por más que lo quisiera negar, una cosa era verdad, Timmy siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón. Había sido su primer amor. Pero claro, ya no tenía esa necesidad de que la mirase o notase su existencia.

–Yo…–lo miró a sus azules ojos, se veían tan sinceros. –Acepto tus disculpas, pero necesito más tiempo para que…

–Lo sé–interrumpió el chico. –Pero no importa, quiero enmendar mis errores y que vuelvas a confiar en mí–terminó de decir, para después irse sin que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Ella le iba a decir que necesitaba más tiempo para asimilarlo, pero que le encantaría que fueran amigos. Pero si él quería tomar el camino largo, quien era ella para impedírselo.

A Timmy aun le quedaba una persona con la cual terminar sus diferencias, y en parte disculparse, al fin y al cabo, le había intentado robar la novia al estúpido blondo. Al principio pensó que todo era falso, pero con el paso de los días y el actuar de la azabache, lo notó, era real. Ella lo quería. Había estado ciego para no percatarse de Tootie durante todo ese tiempo, se arrepentía.

–Cajallena–llamó Timmy al rubio haciendo que de los ojos de este destilaran rencor.

–¿Eres tú, o tu estúpido hado padrino? Aunque claro, vuestros niveles de inteligencia son iguales–dijo con veneno. El castaño intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero el otro no se lo ponía nada fácil.

–Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es por Tootie, no por ti. Pero igualmente si quiero que me perdones, creo que lo único que puedo hacer. Chicos–y tras un breve asentamiento por parte de las hadas y con un puff a causa de su magia, la silueta del pelinegro hado padrino de Remy se hizo presente. Dejando sorprendido al blondo.

–¡Juanísimo! –dijo exaltado el chico al ver que su hado no había cambiado.

–¡Remy! –exclamó sorprendido el hado, pero también muy feliz, hacía años que no veía a su ahijado, no se lo permitían, pero aún así siempre estaba pendiente de lo que el chico hacía.

–Tendrán tres horas, hasta la hora del patio, es todo lo que os puedo dar–informó Timmy.

El castaño se alejó de allí y los dejó hablar tranquilos, al rubio no le importaba que las clases ya habían empezado, solo quería hablar un poco con aquel que estuvo tanto tiempo a su lado, más que sus propios padres.

Se miraron un rato en silencio, Juanísmo pensaba que sería imposible volver a ver al chico, y aunque lo lograse él no lo reconocería, a causa del borrado de memoria. Remy estaba igual, creía no verlo nunca más, pero allí estaba, frente a sus ojos.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que el timbre se hizo presente, se habían puesto al día sobre muchas cosas, fue corto, pero aun así muy satisfactorio, mas los dos sabían que había llegado el momento, se tenían que despedir. Remy para volver al mundo real y Juanísimo para cuidar a los dos gemelos que tenía como nuevos ahijados.

–Has cambiado–dijo feliz el hado padrino.

–Pues tú sigues igual–contestó el rubio.

–Me encantaría estar contigo, pero hay dos personitas que me necesitan. Y creo que ahora tú también has encontrada a alguien con quien querer ser feliz–dijo sonriendo. –Ya nos vemos–dijo.

–Gracias por todo. Adiós–se despidió el rubio, por fin sintiendo que había cerrado una pasada etapa de su vida.

El blondo se volteó y se dispuso a buscar al Turner, no entendía porque había hecho algo así por él, no lo había dejado de odiar, pero al menos su ira contra él había menguado.

–Parece que ya terminó el tiempo–dijo de improviso Timmy apareciendo de la nada.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó con un deje de molestia.

–Te odio, no me caes bien y detesto que te dieses cuenta antes que yo que clase de persona era Tootie. No me di cuenta que la quería hasta que no estuvo a mi lado–habló serio. –Has ganado, pero aun así no voy a alejarme de ella como ya hice. Quiero que ella y yo seamos amigos.

–Con que por eso hiciste todo eso–habló con un tono lúgubre, haciendo que casi estallara en ira, lo quería utilizar.

Un puñetazo golpeó la cara de Timmy, Remy se lo había dado, necesitaba dejar toda esa ira, pero aun no estaba satisfecho. Le dio otro puñetazo en su otra mejilla, necesitaba dejarle en claro una cosa.

–No te la entregaré. Nunca–decía mientras lo miraba fijamente.

–Lo sé, te quiere a ti, por eso salen juntos. Pero al menos déjame estar a su lado, como ella lo estuvo al mío, deseo ser su amigo y poder corregir un poco de mis errores–explicó sorprendiendo al rubio. –Me lo debes–dijo tranquilo.

–Podrás ser su amigo, pero no te la dejaré recuperar. Nunca–habló serio para después irse orgulloso.

Tootie caminaba por los pasillos, hacia el aula del rubio, cuando vio a Timmy, que tenía los mofletes hinchados, preocupada se dirigió hasta allí.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó ella al verlo en ese estado.

Timmy la miró otra vez, arrepintiéndose nuevamente. De verdad había sido un completo idiota.

–Una pelea–dijo riendo. –Estoy bien, gracias–pero Tootie no estaba del todo convencida. –Timantha era mi prima–soltó de pronto. –Ella solo vino por unos días y se ha vuelto a ir, me pidió que te dijera que sentía mucho el haberte mentido. Que se quería despedir, pero no es una buena haciéndolo.

–Ya no va ha volver–no era una pregunta.

–No creo–dijo mirándola sorprendido. –¿Cómo lo sabías? –preguntó haciendo que se sonrojara.

–He sido tu acosadora por muchos años, sé que tonos empleas–dijo tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

–¿Vas a ver a Remy? –preguntó y ella asintió. –Es un chico con suerte. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo cosas por hacer. Nos vemos–dijo para irse por el lado contrario al que ella iba.

Miró atrás una vez más, se arrepentía demasiado por como la había tratado, pero no podía seguir lamentándose por siempre, debía seguir adelante. Tal vez podría salir con Trixie, parecía sincera, además no quería repetir sus errores otra vez, ya había perdido a alguien por ir detrás de otra persona.

Remy maldecía, ahora que lo pensaba, si no hubiera sido por el dientudo posiblemente jamás habría interactuado con la pelinegra, por ello, muy a pesar le dejaría ser su amigo, por mucho que le molestara. Además, gracias a él había podio despedirse correctamente de Juanísimo por lo que al menos le daría eso, sería el único favor que obtendría de su parte.

–Remy–llamó la chica. –Ya sonó la campana–estaban solos en el salón, ya todos habían salido.

–Sí lo siento, pensaba en cosas sin importancia.

La chica lo miró seria, pensaba que tal vez se había enterado de que la castaña se había ido y por ello se encontraba deprimido.

–Parece que ya te has enterado que Timantha se ha ido–dijo la chica.

–¿Eh? –preguntó extrañado. –Oh… ya–dijo tranquilo.

Para el blondo eso solo significaba una cosa, Timmy realmente estaba siendo sincero con sus palabras y solo iba a tratar de ser amigo de la pelinegra. En parte le aliviaba.

–¿No estás triste? –preguntó ella al ver la neutralidad con la que había recibido la noticia. Es más, podría jurar que se había reído.

–¿Triste? Yo no la conocía mucho. Además, era tu amiga no mía, así que–pero Tootie lo interrumpió.

–¡Pero si siempre estaban hablando! ¡Los encontraba cuchicheando a mis espaldas! ¡Además! –sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –Siempre estaban en posiciones extrañas–soltó avergonzada.

–¿Estabas celosa? –preguntó altanero.

–¡Idiota! –gritó molesta dispuesta a irse, pero él la detuvo.

–Vamos, solo era una broma. Se que no me ves aún de esa manera–aquello lo dejó helada, ¿de verdad Remy, el chico más egocéntrico acababa de decir eso? Acaso eso significaba que él aun la quería.

–Pregúntamelo una vez más–dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente haciendo que él se extrañara.

–¿Qué quieres que te pregunte? –habló él logrando que ella suspirara.

–Tu confesión–dijo seria. –Quiero responder–terminó de decir confundiéndolo.

–Quiero que salgas conmigo–los ojos del chico miraban serios las orbes violetas de ella, pero con un toque de diversión. Seguramente se iba a burlar y le iba a decir que se lo pensaría, ya que él la había molestado.

–Quiero intentarlo–dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía tan adorable.

El blondo paro su marcha y la miró directamente, estaba bastante sorprendido, no esperaba que su respuesta pudiera ser positiva, creía que le iba a hacer una broma. Dio un paso seguro poniéndose frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros y apartó un mechón de su cabello, tenía ganas de besarla, pero tampoco quería que supiera que se encontraba desesperado.

–Bueno, es normal–dijo un tanto altanero. –Soy irresistible, sabía que caerías, todas caen.

La azabache giró sus ojos, primero le gustaba un tonto obsesivo con la chica más popular de la escuela y ahora un narcisista con delirios de grandeza. Pero lo aceptaba, se había enamorada de aquel rubio y ahora nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

–Creído–dijo para luego darle un beso que ambos esperaban hace tiempo no haciendo caso al resto del mundo.

En una esquinita el club de fans lloraba al ver la tierna escena, mientras que, del otro lado, los dos gemelos más populares veían la escena.

–Paga–soltó Chad a su hermano gemelo.

–Maldito Remy, no creía que de verdad estuviera saliendo con la nerd–dijo cansado depositando el dinero en la mano de su hermano.

–Te lo dije–soltó el otro victorioso alejándose de la escena.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Os gustó, no os gustó. ¿Esperaban que terminara de otra manera? Por mi parte me siento orgullosa, cree que lo he hecho bien. ¡Que creída! Bueno eso todo, de verdad. Agradezco mucho a todos lo que la habéis seguido, también a los que me han dado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Pd: creo que voy a hacer un epilogo así que si quieren comenten.**


End file.
